


Watching

by xantissa



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is a limo driver of a high class, male prostitute. Every night he watches his beautiful boss in the rearview mirror.<br/>01-06-2004</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All my X-men stories are among the first ever written in English and the first ever posted online. Written around 1999 -2005. The standard of writting is not what it could be but no author has hatched perfectly formed. Still, someone might find it worth a look.
> 
> also:  
> Seena and Liam are twins. They are characters from the story I wrote few years ago. Liam is an illusionist, can manipulate minds almost like telepaths, Seena has minor precognition skills. She and Liam have a kind of mental link. In the original story Liam was obsessed with his sister, forcing her to leave home. But she wasn’t innocent either.

Chapter 1

 

He watched Remy through the rear view mirror. He was dressed in black. Always black. Expensive, leather pants that hugged his body like a second skin and a silk, black shirt with a single silver dragon on the left side. The first three buttons were open exposing soft, tanned skin. One ear pierced and a long, shiny silver earring hanging from it. The piece of jewelry catches the light once in a while, gleaming in the dark interior of the limousine. 

Logan kept his focus on the road but part of his mind just can’t stop watching the beautiful man in the rear seat.

He remembered how it all started. He got this job thinking that it would be an easy way of earning a considerable sum of money. His friend, an ex-soldier like him, told him about this job as a driver. However, he was planning on leaving New York and needed to find someone he trusted to fill his place. So he asked Logan.

He said it wasn’t anything illegal. No drugs, no killers, because he knew Logan would never agree to protect a narcotic dealer. He hated them with a vengeance. No. He assured him there would be no such things, however he mustn’t, under any circumstances, tell what and who he saw while driving his “Boss”.

He didn’t expect the “Boss” to be such a young, beautiful sexy man. He had been driving him for a week now and understood what the kid was doing for living. He took him to elegant, often remote places and waited for him, usually till morning. And when the kid came back he REEKED of sex. 

Today was going to be different. When he opened the door for the kid, he stopped and looked at him, maybe for the very first time.

The auburn haired man still had his shades on. Thinking of it, now, Logan realized that he never even SAW his eyes.

The young man looked at him for a long moment, so handsome and beautiful even in the sunset light that it nearly took Logan’s breath away.

“Today … dere will be people wid me in de limo,” he hesitated for a moment. “You shouldn’t remember ever seeing them. Not together. Not at all.”

Logan nodded his head. He knew how to keep his mouth shut and as long as there wasn’t anything suspicious going on he would be as good as blind.

He closed the door and turned to circle the car. He had a feeling that the always hidden eyes were staring at him, but the mirrored glass prevented him from seeing anything.

He was snapped back to reality by a car horn. He slowed a little, to make sure there was no trap ahead, his honed* senses on full alert. His friend warned him that the kid HAD enemies, sometimes dangerous ones. 

But there was no threat so he sped up again. His gaze went to the rear view mirror almost on instinct and he was surprised to have his gaze caught. 

“You shouldn’t worry dat much, mon ami. It no good.” 

“Better than having you killed.”

He watched that sharp face, beautiful yet extremely male and wondered why he gave him so much attention? He noticed the sly smile, just a curve of his lips that concealed something bitter, and then it was all gone.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, cher …” murmured the Cajun softly, not realizing that Logan COULD hear him. 

Logan’s senses told him that the kid was a mutant but he hadn’t seen his mutation yet. He suspected it had something to do with his eyes. The kid had known Logan was a mutant, but hadn’t asked either. 

He breathed deeply, scenting the air. He caught himself doing that often around the kid. His scent was just so … captivating. Always different, always changing. And when his face rarely showed emotions, his scent told him everything. Right now the kid smelled of curiosity, arousal … and mild fear. And Logan knew enough already to know that didn’t happen often. Usually, when going to a client, he smelled of determination, sometimes apprehension, but never fear. 

Now however the mix of feelings was strangely intense. And the fear played a major part in it.

“Logan?”

“Yes?”

“If I wanted my client to … stop … today, don’t interfere, don’t listen.” 

 

Logan sucked air with a hiss and then let it go slowly, trying to calm himself. It wasn’t sounding good.

He nodded, not wanting to promise too much.

Soon they were at the meeting place. In a narrow, barely lit alley another black limo waited. Logan stopped the car and got out, carefully scanning the surroundings. He sensed two people hidden in the shadows of the old buildings. Then the other driver got out and did pretty much the same as Logan, checked to see if everything was okay. Logan could tell it was a professional. Then the back door was opened and their “date” got out of the car. Logan was surprised to see someone so young. Maybe 26, maybe even younger. Tall, lean … lithe body with the strong muscles of a dancer. Dressed in black, a probably insanely expensive suit judging on how it was looking on him, the man moved with predatory grace. Black hair slightly too long, falling in front of his eyes every so often and hiding the most fierce green eyes Logan had ever seen. 

There was strange feeling of power around the young man. Logan opened the door for him and waited patiently until he got in. His nostrils caught his smell and he knew that the man was a mutant. But what’s more he FELT the strange tingling on the edge of his mind. It was dark and unpleasant. He began to understand what Remy was afraid of.

Finally, he closed the door and circled the car to sit behind the wheel. He started the engine and directed the car to the next meeting point.

He changed the mirror’s position so that he could watch what was happening in the back, but none of his passengers could see him doing it.

“Take the glasses off,” said a deep, velvet voice with a strange, foreign accent.

Logan saw Remy hesitate for a moment then follow the order. The red on black eyes glowed slightly in the dark interior.

He saw the way the stranger looked at Remy, taking in his whole, sensual appearance. Suddenly the black haired man leaned back, seemingly relaxed but his green gaze was fixed on Remy. 

Logan felt the tugging at his mind again and was sure the man was some kind of psi. He smelled the fear on the young Cajun, but nothing of it showed on the outside.

“Come here,” demanded the man and slowly Remy complied, inching his way towards the exotic man. 

Logan heard Remy’s gasp when the stranger’s hand shot suddenly forward and tangled in the soft auburn mass of hair, pulling the Cajun closer.

Looking into the mirror, Logan could see perfectly the way the strangers lips possessed Remy’s. The way the kid melted into the kiss, pressing his graceful body into the other man’s chest. The way his head was thrown back, eyes closed and the pale hand still tangled in his auburn hair, forcing him into submission. There was no question who was the Alpha male here. 

When Logan heard the helpless whimper from the kid, he felt his own cock react. The sounds and the scent of pheromones in the air was enough to make him hard. 

He gripped the wheel tighter and tried to focus on the road, not the sexy scene behind him. Although he averted his eyes, he still could hear the wet, soft sounds of a passionate kiss, the quickening breathing, the whisper of cloth against cloth. He wanted to look but the venomous feeling inside his chest told him not to. He was being jealous and he knew it. He always had an attitude and it didn’t take much to turn him feral, so he decided it was better not to look.

The sounds and scents were maddening. He heard quiet panting and then the sound of buttons being opened one by one.

He was nearly growling when they finally got to the second stop. A large, nearly empty, parking lot with a similar black limo and several guards scattered around. 

The whole procedure was repeated, getting out, checking, and waiting for the passenger. 

This time it was a woman and the mere image of the threesome made his cock even harder.

The woman was tall and had incredible legs, however, a large, black hood hid her face. When she came closer to Logan, a gust of wind suddenly brushed her hood back.

Logan couldn’t restrain a sharp intake of breath. She was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. Long, silky, black as a midnight sky hair and fierce, hard green eyes almost shining in the dark. She and the man inside the car were obviously twins. The same bone structure, build and facial lines. In the first minute, Logan sensed that there was nothing soft, nor gentle in her. Not even a trace of submission. She was a predator, just like her brother.

When he opened the door, they both stilled for a moment. The sight was enough to freeze them both in place.

Inside, kneeling between the spread legs of the stranger, Remy was slowly licking the man’s exposed chest. His wet, pink tongue was trailing along the lines of an incredible tattoo that almost covered the whole right side of the man’s chest.

The stranger had his head thrown back, black hair spilled on the beige seat, his long fingers entwined in the mass of auburn hair. He was beautiful in a kind of sharp, predatory way.

But the mere sight of Remy, kneeling there with his eyes closed, hands resting on the muscular thighs of the stranger and that tongue darting out to lick and taste was enough to make Logan shiver. He imagined what it would be like to be in the place of the stranger. To have Remy between his legs, on his knees, his mouth so tightly wrapped around one hard nipple …

“Liam …” the woman called softly, her voice as velvet as her brother’s but more controlled, more … cold?

The green eyes snapped open and looked straight into equally emerald ones. Something so intense, so fierce, nearly painful was in those eyes that even Logan felt uneasy, as if he was witnessing something elementally personal.

“Seena,” a husky, breathless whisper.

They were staring into each others eyes, no one seemed to notice the kid still caressing Liam.

Finally, the twins broke their staring contest and the man looked down, at a completely lost Remy.

He used the longish, auburn hair to tilt his head back, exposing his throat and face to Seena.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” He asked, leaning down to kiss the wet, lightly swollen lips. “Such a sensual creature …”

Remy’s eyes were open but unfocused and heavy lidded. He looked as if he was drugged but Logan couldn’t smell anything on him. 

The kid shivered, allowing the man to tilt his head even further so that he was fully exposed, from the graceful arch of the delicate neck, through the wide arms, hard chest, flat, muscled stomach to the tight leather pants clearly showing his arousal.

Logan felt odd not being able to smell the reaction of the woman beside him. Liam was obviously aroused, as well as Remy but she was a mystery. Face calm, controlled, not showing any emotions, even her scent was controlled. Logan thought about just how cold she must be to be able to control her body to such a degree?

The tingling on his mind repeated and now he was sure that Liam was somewhat messing with the kid’s mind. Now he also suspected that there must have been some low-psi connection between the twins, when the tingling became stronger.

Finally the woman got into the car and Logan closed the door trying to compose himself. Arousal and jealousy were two things he didn’t want to think about right now.

When he started the engine he couldn’t stop himself from looking into the rear view mirror. The need was stronger than him. What he saw turned his cock rock hard.

Remy was sitting on the soft seat between the two strangers, whimpering quietly when two sets of hands touched him, stroked his chest, trailed along his face, and massaged his taut stomach. 

The woman tilted his head in her direction and kissed him passionately while Liam started unbuttoning the kid’s tight leather pants freeing his long, dark cock.

He could easily hear the relieved sigh that left the Cajun’s mouth, see his hands roaming the beautiful female body and stroking the breasts hidden under the fine cloth. 

Liam’s hands massaged Remy’s stomach for a moment and then slid to the needing manhood. He closed his hand around it and Remy arched his body nearly off of the seat and moaned loudly breaking the kiss. 

Seena didn’t seem to mind and kissed his neck, sucking at the tender skin before fastening her teeth just above the pulsating vein on Remy’s neck.

The kid whimpered loudly, coming back down onto the seat, then a second dark head leaned closer and a second set of teeth bit on the opposite side of the kid’s neck. Remy screamed arching his body.

The woman was obviously feral, despite her outside calm, but the man was vicious. He bit hard enough to draw blood, which Logan could easily smell as well as a sudden increase in Remy’s arousal.

The sight was driving him insane, two beautiful twins on either side of the Cajun. The kid dressed completely in back, only his pants open allowing the hard cock to stand proud and needing. Delicate, almost gentle hands roaming his body. Finally the man closed his hand on Remy’s member and stroked him, drawing muffled sounds from the kid.

Liam kissed the kid, forcing him to focus all his attention on him and simultaneously took something from his pocket and laid it on his stomach. When he took his hand away, the female picked up the object and hid it in her hand.

It was only then that Logan realized that the twins never touched each other. They touched Remy, shared his body in perfect unison but never touched each other.

When the kid was completely lost in the kiss, Seena moved. Logan saw what she had in her hand when she took the hard cock in her emerald green nailed hand, the color exactly matching her eyes, and started fitting a cock ring onto it.

Remy arched and squirmed in protest, but a hard, demanding mouth and fierce tongue took complete possession of him.

Logan nearly drove off the road when he heard a muffled scream, the woman had leaned over and given the imprisoned cock one long lick.

When she moved back, the man’s hand came back to stroke the kid, who would now not be able to come until the cock ring was removed.

Liam broke the kiss and bent his head, sucking at the tender neck for a moment before whispering straight to the kid’s ear.

“I’m gonna fuck you boy … hard and fast and when I finish you still be hard. Seena will watch you all the time, touch you, kiss you … it is she, who is in control of you. You are here only for her pleasure boy … She put the cock ring on you and only she can take it off. You hear me? She will watch me taking you, and I’ll watch you taking her … and then maybe, we will allow you to come.”

The heated whisper caused Remy to shiver uncontrollably. Logan only gritted his teeth. His enhanced senses were sometimes a blessing, and sometimes a curse. He really didn’t want to hear what Liam was whispering into the boy’s ear. 

Logan wasn’t sure what he felt when they finally reached their destination, a small house, far away from any big roads, not to mention any other buildings.

Logan took a deep breath and got out of the car to open the passenger door.   
When he did it, Remy was dressed again, but the look on his face – such total abandon and lust - was something he just couldn’t take his eyes off. 

All three of them got out and headed for the door. Liam stayed behind, Remy obviously following the woman. 

When they were near the wall, the kid suddenly took the woman by the arm and pushed her against it, then pressed his whole body into her and kissed. Logan saw the way her long fingers entwined in the auburn hair drawing him closer, allowing him to grind his hard, and trapped member into her soft belly.

Logan heard Liam growl quietly, watching Remy take the initiative. The dark haired man, still standing beside Logan watched the pair carefully with amazing emerald eyes. He fished a cigarette from his pocket and lit it with a quick move of his wrist.

The red glow gave his face an even more predatory look. His eyes so focused on the pair it seemed that the whole world might as well stop existing. 

Suddenly, he looked straight into Logan’s eyes. Emerald met steel blue. He watched him for an unnervingly long moment, the tingling in Logan’s mind more intense, and then, when Logan thought he would say something, he looked back to the pair. 

Remy leaned into her neck, wanting to suck that beautifully smelling skin but before he had a chance to touch it he felt his head jerked cruelly back by his hair. Liam was standing right beside him, his eyes feral and voice threatening.

“Don’t dare to leave marks on her,” he hissed into the Cajuns ear, “do you understand?”

“Oui,” came the shaky reply.

“Good,” the black haired man said and let go of the kid’s hair to trail his hand down his neck, spine and under the back of Remy’s pants, sliding his hand as deep as possible and finding that tight ring of muscle. He pressed, not at all gently, and forced just the tip of his finger inside causing Remy to nearly scream and arch back. However the woman’s fingers tangled in his hair and forced him back down into an equally feral kiss.

Logan thought he would explode just by watching them. On the one side he wanted to have the kid all to himself, on the other, however, the image of those three in bed together would probably haunt him in dreams to come for the rest of his life.

Logan sighed in regret and relief when they finally disappeared into the house. He got back into the driver’s seat of the limo and tried to relax; knowing he would probably be waiting for the kid for the rest of the night.

He was so hard it hurt and the images were still replaying in his head, the sight of Remy on his knees licking the man’s chest. Remy with his hard-on exposed and two sets of hands roaming his body …

Before he realized what he was doing, he opened his pants and took his hard cock in hand, stroking hard and fast, the images replaying in his head faster and faster. Delicate hand with long emerald nails, fitting the cock ring in place. The moans and the arch of the Cajun’s body when he realized what was happening. 

The scream when the twins bit his neck. 

Soon he felt fire course though his body and his muscles tensed when his orgasm hit him. Panting, he relaxed in the seat, cleaning himself with one of the paper towels from the glove compartment. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself, “What did you get yourself into, Logan?” He gazed over at the single lit window in the house. It was probably the bedroom’s.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan tried to drive as steady as possible not wanting to wake the sleeping Cajun. 

The kid finally left that house at 10 am this morning. He spent there 13 hours. He looked exhausted. His face was quite pale and Logan could smell exhaustion and… pin on him. Not the kind of pain that is inflicted by wounds, but like… headache. 

The kid merely said hallo and curled in the backseat, falling asleep almost instantly. He looked so young and vulnerable right now. 

Logan could also smell the other two on him. The scent of sex was so strong, that I nearly gave him a hard on, but the look of tired kid soothed his temper. All he needed to do right now was to drive him safely home and let him sleep this out. 

When they finally reached their destination, Remy was still asleep. Logan, not wanting to wake him, opened the door quietly and took he kid in his arms. He decided to carry Remy to bed.

When he straightened, the kid stirred a little and Logan was afraid he would wake up. He would have had problems why he was carrying his boss like a child.

But the Cajun merely snuggled closer to Logan, as if seeking warmth, and buried his face in Logan’s shirt. 

Slowly and with surprising care, he carried him into the house and then to his bedroom. Large room with the biggest bed he has ever seen, with dark blue, satin sheets. 

Still carefully he laid the kid down and took his shoes away. Then unbuttoned the shirt, piling it slowly from the Cajun’s shoulders. Obviously he was used to being undressed by third person because, even asleep, he helped Logan.

There was strange, burning feeling in his loins when he saw the faint bruises and teeth marks on the kid’s neck. It must have been a hell of a night. He knew, after what he saw, that the twins would use some toys, but it seemed that Remy wasn’t hurt, at least not physically. There was still the question of Liam’s psychical abilities.

Logan personally hated with passion telepaths, and the way they fussed with minds.

When the kid was only in his briefs, Logan pulled the cover from under him and covered the pale body. He tried not to notice just how well built the Cajun was. Long, lithe body, with muscles of a dancer. Pale, graceful legs and best ass he ever saw. But he was his boss and Logan knew he could never afford hiring him. Way out of his league. 

When he wanted to leave, he heard the kid stir once again and then soft whisper, that he heard only because of his enhanced senses.

\- Stay wid me?

Logan knew it had nothing to do with sex, but his body reacted to that soft, velvet voice nevertheless. He shifted, wishing his hard on to go away. He turned to look at the still figure on the bed. Exotic, red on black yes were open jus slightly, but he knew the kid was watching him. 

He could smell the hesitation, the fear of being alone and he yielded.

Without a word he kicked his shoes off, took the jacket of and sat on the bed.

\- Move. – He said harshly, trying not to show his arousal.

Remy obediently moved to the other side of the bed and Logan with a grunt laid beside him. 

Logan expected an awkward moment when none would know what to do but nothing like this happened. Before he had the time to think, the Cajun scooped closer and melted his whole body in Logan, burying, one again, his face in Logan’s shirt.

Then he felt slightly cold hands sneak around his waist and rest on his back. There was tension on Remy indicating he wasn’t sure if Logan would allow him to be so close without having to “pay” for the closeness. But Logan only pulled the cold boy closer and closed his eyes trying to look relaxed. Soon the kid sighed and fell asleep again, nearly glued to Logan’s chest. 

* * *

Liam leaned over the door leading to the main room. Watching. There beside the fireplace sat Seena. Her long hair was loose, falling like a waterfall over her shoulders. She was so delicately build. He looked at the long green nails and whole hand with such impossibly fragile bones and couldn’t stop the ache in his chest. Oh god how he loved her. For many years he was obsessed with the need to find her, have her close gain. 

Now, looking back over the years, he knew he had been cruel in his attempts to have her only to himself. It ended up with her running away. They both were children then. He was almost sick with worry about her, and anger at her and himself. 

It took him seven years to find her, and another three to convince her to meet him. He knew she wasn’t in love with him, not like he was with her, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted was to be close to her, be able to look at her, hear her voice again. Even if he wasn’t allowed to touch her anymore. He would take anything she was willing to give him. 

He was more than thrilled when she agreed to spent this week with him. That night with Remy wasn’t planed like this. Seena was cold and rarely wanted somebody. But the Cajun was such a sexy thing that he wanted to risk. Originally he planed to just give him to her, as a gift, and maybe be allowed to watch. Never did he dream of being allowed to be a part of it. Although he didn’t really touch her during that night, he was more than happy. A joyous feeling that kept buzzing somewhere in he back of his mind. But there was also the pain. The knowledge she will never love him. 

So he watched. Watched like it was his last chance. Watched like he watched to paint her image on his heart.

He saw her moving. Slowly, with grace that was their heritage, she got up and went to the stereo.

Black turtleneck sweater and black, soft pants were doing nothing to hide her sensual body and her emerald, ever cold eyes seemed slightly unfocused. Like every time he seen her looking into the future. 

The music that filled the room felt familiar. Liam associated it with some kind of movie when the words began.

“I thought you'd be out of my mind  
And I'd finally found a way to  
Learn to live without you”

Her long fingers stayed on the console while she closed her eyes once again and listened.

“I thought it was just a matter of time  
'Til I had a hundred reasons  
Not to think about you”

Liam watched her tilt her head back, silky hair swaying softly.

“But it's just not so  
And after all this time  
I still can't let go”

So very slowly Seena stepped back from the stereo and swayed to the hypnotizing rhythm. 

“I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Scrawled upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory baby  
I've got your kiss  
Still burning on my lips  
The touch of your fingertips  
This love so deep inside of me”

 

Liam felt something in his chest tighten, while seeing her start to dance and listening to those words. He had the impression that the song should mean something for him, but he still couldn’t take a grip on it. not while her hips moved in such a slow, sexual manner.

“I was trying everything that I can  
To get my heart to forget you  
But it just can't seem to”

She raised her hands above her head, eyes closed, face so pale and beautiful it almost made him hurt to watch and she started dancing. Her body swaying and twisting to the slow beat. Lips lightly parted… she looked as if she wasn’t aware of the world around her. Even him.

“I guess it's just no use  
In every part of me  
Is still a part of you”

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked right into his eyes. Without a word, without a sound from her… just the beat and her emerald gaze fixed on him, reaching so deep inside…, deeper than anyone before. Her message somewhere just on the edge of his mind, still to blur to focus on it.

“I've still got your face  
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart  
Painted on my heart”

Liam couldn’t watch anymore. Slowly he stepped closer to the dancing woman. Their bodies so close, but never actually touching moved in synch. He saw her hair sway lightly with every move she made, her scent overwhelming him.   
And he remembered the one and only kiss they shared. Both 15 year old, he was being prepared to take the role of a leader, already had a lot of charisma and character strength. She still unsure, afraid o her powers that threatened to drive her insane, always aside of society that feared her because of the things she saw, and because of him doing everything to alienate her.

Warm, sunny day, a touch of wine, lake, smell of flowers and her herbal shampoo… teasing, lauging… and that shy kiss. The one that _she_ initiated. Chaste, innocent almost, but soon changing into something a lot more frightening and far more intense.

Something in your eyes keeps haunting me  
I'm trying to escape you  
And I know there ain't no way to  
To chase you from my mind

Her usually cold eyes changed expression just for a brief moment, telling him something that he still couldn’t understand. The smell of her skin so close, yet so far away from him… he heat of her body, that he can’t touch… it all made it hard to think. To understand.

The song was nearing the end. The crescendo of sounds, the last words and the faint hope, something he wan’ ready to believe yet, that maybe, there is something in her that would change into a feeling someday.

Suddenly the spell was broken. The music ended and speaker started delivering some news. Her eyes changed into hard stone again and her body lost that dreamy sweetness. When she walked to the stereo again, her hips moved sensually, but in that controlled, distant way of hers. The way hat told the world that there is nothing that could shake her anymore.

The silence, when she shot the stereo down, was almost deafening. 

\- Seena… - Was it his voice? Ho hoarse and… broken?

\- Remy LeBeau. – She interrupted him. – I liked him.

Liam cocked his head waiting. He understood she didn’t want to talk about what happened moments before, what she admitted while dancing to that song.

\- He will have troubles because of… us.

\- When do you expect me to do? – He asked carefully. Yes, the kid was an incredibly good fuck but nothing more to him.

\- Help him.

With that she left the room, not even spearing him a glance. Once again Liam realized she wasn’t a girl anymore. She was a very confidant, and very cold woman. A woman that didn’t need him at all.

* * *

Logan watched the Cajun. It became almost a ritual. Wherever he needed to take the kid, he always watched him during the drive. 

Logan knew they were returning to the strange couple. He felt Remy’s arousal and unease at once. Just like two night before.

Logan went back to the morning after the first meeting with the twins. Remy slept till late in the afternoon, all the time glued to him as if he was his salvation. Logan suspected that this whole prostitute business was wearing on him and Remy didn’t really want to do this but something forced him. Or somebody. The man before him, warned his that every once and awhile Remy is ought to be taken to a large mansion where Logan could not protect him. He would be forced to stay aside. His friend told him, that Remy never looked good while leaving that place. Often had bruises and other wounds.

When Remy finally woke up, he did something that surprised Logan. He woke up as soon as the kid moved but pretended not to. He sensed that Remy was looking at him. He laid motionlessly beside him and watched his face. It surprised Logan. He knew he wasn’t handsome in any way. His life was too hard and too cruel. And it was all on his face. The wariness, the pain, the age… he knew he wanted the kid but never expected the Cajun to answer his feelings. 

Lying there he felt the kid’s hand just hairsbreadth from his face. He traced his face never actually touching him. There was something sad in the movement, the kid seemed so lost and young and frightened then, that his heart ached in sympathy.

Then he felt the Cajun lean closer and his lips touching his own ever so softly. Gently, as not to surprise Remy he answered the kiss, coaxing him to deepen it. However there was nothing sexual in it, juts gratefulness, affection… and something sweet at the edge of his mind.

Slowly, before he was aroused by the kiss, Logan backed of from it, gently stroking the kid’s cheek with his knuckles letting him know it wasn’t a rejection.

\- Thank you, cher – Whispered the kid watching Logan with soft expression in his alien eyes.

\- No problem. Will you tell me what happened? You were in pain when you left the house. Was it something they did?

Remy watched him closely for a moment, as if wondering if it was right to trust him, then sighed and laid back.

\- De man, Liam. He be illusionist. He… made Remy loose all his inhibitions, made him fly high, really high… but dere be a price. 

\- What?

\- A headache. Like a hangover. Jus had to sleep it off. Nothing serious.

\- Strange… - Logan remembered the strange tingling on the edge of his mind – does everyone react like this?

\- Non. Jus Remy.

Logan knew the kid was hiding something.

\- Why? Why does it affect you in such a way?

Remy closed his eyes and sighed. He let his empathy loose a little, just to feel the affection and concern coming off of Logan. He knew he shouldn’t have but it was so good to feel cared about, even if only for a moment. No one ever cared for him.

\- Remy is an empath cher. De two powers… dey don’t like each other.

Logan didn’t comment. He remembered the sweet, gentle touch when they kissed. For the very first time in his life, he had nothing against a psi that messed with his head. He knew Remy wouldn’t intentionally hurt him. It just wasn’t him. He was such a gentle and caring creature…

\- Why do you do this? – Logan blurted out before he had the time to think. Yeah, great way to go! Idiot! He admonished himself.

Remy didn’t even pretend he didn’t know what Logan was talking about.

\- Remy has… debts to pay. 

That was all. In one swift movement he got out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Logan behind.

Now they were approaching the little house again and Logan wished he could just turn the car and take the kid away from all hat dirt. He knew he was feeling much stronger about the Cajun, but refused to think about it.

The limo stopped and Logan saw Seena coming out of the house, Liam close behind her. The twins made a crushing impression. Both beautiful and predatory graceful. 

Logan looked once more at Remy, dressed in black Armani suit and caught his red on black eyes staring right back at him. So many words, so many question in those yes. Wishes that never would come true… all caught in that short moment. And then it was over. 

Remy put his shades back on and Logan got out of the car to open the door.  
Watching as Seena greeted the Cajun with soft, yet very sexual kiss he wondered how long he will be able to stand it. How long till his jealousy would kick in and made him do something stupid? 

When Liam came closer he could smell the kids unease become stronger, he obviously was feeling bad in is company but Logan couldn’t do anything. It wasn’t his choice to make.

Suddenly he caught Seena looking at him. Cold, hard as an emerald eyes looking so deep into his soul, that he actually felt cold shiver run down his spine. She looked at him as if she _knew_ everything about him.

\- Remy. – She called softly.

\- Oui?

\- Don’t worry. Liam will not interfere in your mind again.

Both Remy _and_ Liam looked surprised. She merely looked at her brother as if challenging him to refuse her. There was a long moment when Remy thought there would be a fight, but Liam only gritted his teeth and nodded. There was nothing in the world he wouldn’t do for her. 

 

Lyrics to “Painted on my heart” by The Cult. Soundtrack to “Gone in 60 seconds”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Logan watched the auburn haired man leave the small house. Today was so different than the other one. He looked good, a little ruffled maybe, but not in pain. He didn’t say a word, but offered Logan a small smile in greeting. When Logan was sure everything was okay with Remy, he nodded and opened the door for him. There was a brief moment of hesitation from the kid, as if he wanted to do something but decided not to, and finally got in.

Logan started the car and looked in the mirror. His nostrils flared catching the strong scent of sex. He could still smell the lust, the female sweat and the seed … as well as shampoo and soap. The kid had obviously showered but not good enough to fool Logan’s senses.

“Remy don’t want to go home, yet,” the kid said, knowing Logan watched him in the rear view window.

It was unusually early for him. Five in the morning. Logan only started the engine and waited for directions.

“Dere is dis part of the beach … it be a secluded place. It be nice to go dere.”

Logan heard the longing in the boy’s voice as well as … lightness. The depression seemed to have disappeared somewhere, probably the fact that Liam no longer used his powers on him.

“Just give me directions,” answered Logan, still pondering the sudden change in his boss’ mood.

In half an hour they were at the completely abandoned, wild patch of sand. The limo stood parked just a few meters from the water. The sun was rising imperceptively slowly and the morning was warm. Logan stood, leaned over the hood of the car and watched the young man brood in the cold water. 

His coat was in the car, his dark pants were tucked up so that he was able to walk through the ankle deep water and not dampen his clothes. The white silk shirt was pulled out of his pants giving him a disheveled look. Auburn hair flying loose over face and shoulders … he looked good, young and relaxed. 

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the young man admiring his effortless grace. His cat like movements gave him an aura of sensuality. No wonder the kid had so many clients.

His red on black eyes were, as always, covered with shades but his face was so expressive, at least for Logan. He could easily read from his body language. 

Suddenly the kid stopped a few meters from Logan and grinned at him.

“Care to join, mon ami?”

And Logan wanted. Wanted to go there, into that cold water and touch him. Kiss him … embrace. Just be close. Nothing more … not right now anyway. The sight of his auburn, impossibly soft hair highlighted by the rising sun made him ache inside.

But he needed to be reasonable. He shook his head in silent and weak denial.

“You sure?” asked the Cajun once more. He cocked his head and looked at Logan with a strange expression in his eyes.

“Sure,” Logan confirmed and reached into his jacket’s pocket for a cigar. He needed his hands busy and his mind focused on something other than the lithe, firm body not far away from him. For some strange reason seeing the kid’s naked feet aroused him to no end. 

He was hard and didn’t want the Cajun to notice. He put the cigar into his mouth and started searching for a lighter.

He didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. The only proof of the kid moving was a faint breeze. He couldn’t remember ever meeting somebody so silent before.

Fast as a lightning, the Cajun reached him, and grinning wildly, he snatched the cigar out of his mouth and started running as fast as he could down the beach.

“Damned Cajun!” Logan growled, but there was no fire in it. “I’m gonna get ya for that!” he yelled and threw himself into chasing after the agile boy.

The kid was surprisingly fast, his long legs swallowing up the distance as he ran, but Logan knew he just had to wear the kid down. Without the advantage of a healing factor, the kid would eventually have to stop.

Surprisingly, it took him almost three miles to catch up with the thief. He was in better condition than he’d suspected. That pale, impossibly delicate skin hid steel hard muscles and stamina. Logan, although short, was also very fast, his advantage, besides the healing factor, were powerful muscles that allowed him to move with great speed when he wanted to.

Finally, gaining to just a few feet behind the Cajun, he launched himself forward and caught him by the waist, all his 300 pounds of enhanced adamantium skeleton and muscle threw the kid off balance and forced him down. 

Not wanting to hurt the kid, he directed the fall so that it was he who hit the ground first with Remy falling straight onto him, and they started rolling, the Cajun laughing madly all the time. It took Logan a moment to realize he was howling with laughter too. He hadn’t felt this good in years.

“I’ve got you. Now gimme the damned cigar!” he managed to say between fits of laughter. 

The kid panted hard, the long run leaving his body hot and sweaty, heart racing. His face was flushed and the shades that he somehow had managed to not lose, were hiding his eyes.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Logan stared at those plush, pink lips now parted while Remy was catching his breath and felt the incredible urge to kiss, to taste, the Cajun.

Leaning on one arm so as not to crush the body beneath, he reached with his free hand to remove the glasses. He wanted to see the kid’s eyes.  
He inhaled deeply and felt that Remy was happy and slightly aroused. There was no unease, no nervousness no … fear, just curiosity and anticipation. 

The shades came off and Remy blinked a few times adjusting to the brightness, but he never lost eye contact with Logan.

Slowly, the older man leaned closer and touched those panting, plush lips. There was an awkward moment of hesitation from the kid and then he parted his teeth, allowing Logan entrance.

He felt the tongue slipping inside and groaned raising his arms to feel the older man’s face.

Logan wasn’t sure if the Cajun was trying to push him away when he lifted his hands until he reached up and touched his face. Those long, slim fingers hesitantly traced his cheekbone with the delicacy that one would touch a child, not an old battle hardened mercenary. He continued to kiss him while the fingers softly traced his jaw and then slid to his neck, drawing a shudder from him.

The Cajun wasn’t just lying there. His tongue teased and stroked and played with Logan all the time, his body completely relaxed, seemed to melt into Logan. One hand tightly entwined in his wild mane and another tenderly stroking his face to his neck and back, as if learning it by touch.

Finally they broke for breath.

“Remy …” Logan felt a painful throbbing between his legs and felt proof of Remy’s arousal grinding against his thigh as well. He wasn’t sure if what they were doing was right, there were so many questions …

“Shh … Cher,” soothed the Cajun, as if sensing Logan’s distress, he still stroked his face with gentle fingers, “It’s ok …”

“I … I don’t know if this is …” Logan finally looked into the soft red on black eyes, the kid seemed relaxed and happy. He’d never seen him like that, why?

The red on black eyes were serious now, but the lithe body beneath him was still relaxed and pliant.

“Remy is happy … and wanted you to share it wit him.”

Logan wondered if Remy knew just how tempting the body beneath him was.   
“What do you want from me?” Logan asked, watching those exotic, yet very beautiful eyes.

“I want you cher,” the Cajun purred and arched his body, rubbing himself all over the Wolverine.

Logan gritted his teeth because something deep inside his soul told him that it was Remy’s way of making sure Logan gave him attention, his way of paying for the affection. He realized that this kind of behavior came from long practice. Somebody must’ve hurt the kid and destroyed his ability to trust others.

But Logan wasn’t like the ones in the kid’s past. He didn’t want the kid to fulfill his needs, well he did, but not in a selfish way. Above all, he needed to take care of the beautiful creature beneath him.

His hand reached out and brushed the auburn hair out of his face. Remy’s eyelids fluttered as he gave himself fully into the touch, savoring it, loving every minute. Logan had noticed before how strongly the Cajun reacted to touch, especially gentle ones. Maybe due to his empathy, maybe because he was so starved for affection … but he literally melted. 

When Logan’s hand reached to his shirt and started unbuttoning it, his lips curved in a smile and he reached to touch Logan once more but Logan suddenly grabbed his wrists and stopped him in mid movement.

“No.”

Instantly, he saw the hurt in the red on black eyes, the withdrawal.

“No …, Remy, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“So what did you mean, Logan?” he asked a little suspiciously.

“When was the last time somebody did something just for you?”

“Remy don’t understand …”

But his surprise was enough of an answer for Logan. He leaned closer and covered those lightly swollen lips with his own. His tongue traced the soft skin and then slipped inside, welcomed by the Cajun with a soft sigh. Logan’s hands worked fast on the remaining buttons and before Remy had the time to realize what was happening, Logan abandoned his mouth and traced a line of wet kisses from his throat to his left nipple. He arched when Logan’s lips surrounded it and hissed when he felt teeth scraping the sensitive flesh. 

“Logan!” he cried out sharply when he felt Logan BITING on one hard nipple. His hands tangled in the older man’s hair and tightened painfully. Pain and pleasure mingled together and he couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t tell Logan to stop, he wasn’t sure he even wanted to say it. There was something in the Canadian that made Remy trust him unconditionally. 

Then he felt the soft, wet tongue lapping at the abused nipple, soothing the pain.  
He relaxed, realizing that Logan didn’t want to hurt him. But when he tried to move, the other man restricted him again. 

“Cher, … let Remy touch you. Let Remy make you feel real good,” he all but purred, arching his lithe body up. “Make you feel so good, cher …” he whispered while Logan’s tongue kept trailing fantastic patterns on his chest. 

“Not this time, Cajun. This is only for you. Just relax … and enjoy,” Logan said, grinning wickedly and then cupping his erection and giving it a squeeze through the pants.

“Oh …” he suddenly lost the ability to talk and think coherently when Logan’s tongue dipped into his bellybutton, strong hands undid his zipper, and understanding struck him like lightning.

Remy raised his head and watched the dark, unruly hair above his fat stomach and his mind just couldn’t take it all in. Yes, he did fantasize about his strong and feral driver but in all his dreams it was him who would give. He imagined going down on Logan, wondering how the older man would taste, more than once, but never thought he would be the one on the receiving end and now he felt his erection being released from its confinement and felt the rough callused hand gripping it. He moaned at the contact, still not believing it was really happening. 

Remy shouted when he felt the hot and wet softness enveloping him, his fingers tightening painfully in Logan’s hair as the Canadian took his erection in his mouth.

The sheer pleasure of it made him close his eyes and it was all he could do to keep his hips from thrusting and release his hold on the older man’s head. He was gripping him so tight, pressing him down that he realized he was doing exactly what he promised to himself long ago not to do. Never trap somebody like this.

He felt the tongue tracing one big vein on the underside of his cock and a hand moving slowly up and down, fisting him, and he could only moan, straining not to buck.

His hands clawed at the sand, seeking something, anything, to keep him grounded against the pleasure, trying desperately to not lose his control.

Suddenly, the warm mouth left him.

Logan looked at the flushed, panting, NEEDING boy and his own breath caught. Right then, lit by the soft light of the rising sun, lying almost naked an the sand just a few feet away from the ocean waves crashing rhythmically on the shore, skin flushed and his face a picture of total abandon, Logan decided Remy was the most beautiful creature he have ever seen. 

His hand still stroked the kid slowly, maddeningly, just hard enough for him to feel it, just light enough to keep the Cajun from coming.

“Let go,” Logan was surprised by the sound of his voice. Was he really so husky and hoarse?

Remy’s eyelids fluttered and he finally opened his alien red on black eyes and tried to focus on Logan. He looked so lost, so relaxed and tense at the same time, so beautiful and looking at Logan as if he were a God, that the Canadian found himself wishing he could keep the kid that way forever. On the verge of release, when all the dark sides of his life were forgotten and all he could think of was that very moment and him.

“Don’t hold back, Remy,” he whispered heatedly, “just let go. Watch me and let go …” the words hot and promising, while he settled himself back between Remy’s spread legs.

Remy cried out when he felt Logan’s mouth on him once again but still kept hold of his reaction not wanting to do something unpleasant to the other man. Logan however was determined to win this little game of control and started slowly swallowing the hard length. Inch by inch it disappeared into his mouth, till his nose was touching the soft pubic hair. 

By the time Remy was thrashing like a madman, desperately seeking something to hold on to, Logan caught one of his hands and entwined their fingers while he sucked harder, swallowing around the cock in his mouth and massaging it with his tongue, forcing the moans from the kid. 

The Cajun was rambling something in his strange accent and his head was thrown back, while his hand kept a death grip in his. Then Logan swallowed hard, letting Remy feel his sharp teeth just a little. The kid lost control then and started thrusting up, fucking his mouth for all it was worth and completely lost himself in the motion. Logan didn’t even try to stop him or move away. He merely relaxed his throat and started growling low in his chest, knowing the Cajun would be able to feel it. He felt the body beneath him tense and arch impossibly high, and heard the hoarse scream that left Remy’s mouth just seconds before warm the bittersweet liquid filled his mouth. 

Suddenly, he felt something incredible press at his mind and then all the pleasure, the heat, was thrown at him with unbelievable force making his body shiver and forcing his own release. 

He squeezed the kid’s hands in return when his own orgasm ripped through him, each and every muscle tense and quivering. The echo of the pleasure still lingered in his mind when he finally came down from his heights. He lapped at the already soft member listening to the loud panting of the Cajun. His ears caught the rhythmic sound of waves, he could smell salt in the air as well as moisture and hear the birds hidden in the branches. The first warm rays of the sun slid along his exposed neck, like a lover’s caress. And he could smell the pleasure, the surprise and genuine happiness on the kid. Then he pressed his lips just below his navel and sucked hard and long, forcing the blood up to the surface, wanting to mark Remy. Something deep inside of him rejoiced at the thought that Remy was allowing him to do this. He’d noticed before that Remy avoided being marked in any way by his “clients”, but now he made no move to avoid Logan. He just sighed deep in his chest and put one gentle, suddenly shy hand on his head, as if telling him it was okay to do whatever he wanted.

They lay there for a long moment just breathing and watching the sunrise while their bodies calmed. Logan still lay between Remy’s legs, his face on one surprisingly muscular thigh as he pondered what happened.

“Cher …” the kid whispered shakily. There were so many emotions in his voice … and in his scent.

Slowly, Logan pushed himself up on his hands and knees and crawled up to the plush lips of the auburn haired man and kissed him, letting him taste himself in his mouth. 

“Shh …” he soothed, “it’s okay. It’s ok …”

“But you …” 

“I came, too,” Logan said with a faint blush. He couldn’t remember ever coming in his pants. “What was that … that feeling?” he asked finally, still relaxed after the mind numbing orgasm but curious nonetheless. 

Remy blinked at him and then there was understanding in his eyes.

“Dat be de empathy … you made Remy feel so good he lost his shields and sent you all de pleasure … all dat he felt.”

“That’s pretty powerful staff you got there, Cajun.”

“You liked it den?” Remy asked, still unsure.

“Yeah, I liked it, Kid.”

Logan looked at the beautiful creature beside him and realized he would never allow somebody else to fuck his mouth like he’d allowed, even encouraged Remy to, simply because he loved him.

Remy closed his eyes and wondered just what they had become? Lovers? Fuckbuddies? He didn’t know, but he felt too good to spoil it all by saying something stupid so instead he just looked at the Canadian and smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Logan. You made dis Cajun feel real special.”

Logan embraced him tightly and rolled so that the Cajun was resting on his chest. The younger man didn’t seem to mind. He just laid his head above his heart and listened to it’s heavy beat.

“Remy,” Logan called softly to keep him from falling asleep.

“Hmm?”

The Canadian took one of his hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed the knuckles softly, only now noticing the faded scars on them. The kid must’ve fought with the elegant, manicured hands somewhere along his life.

“Why did you take your hands away?” he asked, remembering the frantic way Remy tried not to grip his hair.

Remy raised his head and watched Logan, his gaze thoughtful and remote. 

“Remy knows de feeling of being kept by de hair, mon ami. He don’t want to do dis to somebody else.”

The voice no stronger than a whisper, filled with old pain and a strange regret caused Logan to hold him tighter. 

Remy sighed contentedly and allowed himself to be pulled into the fierce embrace. It felt good. It was nice that Logan was so possessive of him. Protective. 

“‘m hungry,” he whispered against Logan’s hairy chest.

“Then we should get up, so I can feed you.”

Neither of them, however, made a single move.

“You treat me lie a bebe …”

“Someone should take care of you, Remy,” Logan answered softly, his voice strangely serious. He wasn’t looking at Remy. His cold, steel blue eyes were fixed on the sky above them.

“And you be de one to do dis?” the Cajun asked carefully.

Logan looked into the red on black eyes, suddenly so very vulnerable.

“If you want me to.”

Remy looked at him for an endless moment, his eyes unreadable, his scent so filled with emotions that Logan couldn’t define what the kid was feeling or thinking right now.

Finally, Remy lowered his head and kissed the skin above his chest.

“Mebbe …” not a word, rather, a whisper against his skin. And Logan wasn’t angry or disappointed. He knew it was hard for Remy to believe that someone could want him without some “but” attached. That someone could offer affection without a price. 

So he just stroked the long, silky locks and waited, murmuring soothing, meaningless words.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan watched Remy through the car window. The memories of their morning together still fresh in his mind, giving him a warm feeling inside. He actually started believing that there may be something waiting for them in the future. 

But there were clouds on Remy’s face. After going home to change at have some breakfast Remy asked him to take a rented car, not the limo, and take him to the campus.

So here they were, Logan sitting in the car, ready to start the engine at the smallest sign of trouble and watching as a beautiful, ebony skinned woman with strikingly white hair ran towards Remy. She laughed and flung herself at him with a laughter and happiness that only teenage girls can show. She’d thrown a bag full of books to the ground while she tried very hard to squeeze the daylights out of Remy. 

Logan opened the window a little to be able to hear what they were saying. 

“‘Allo Petite,” Remy panted when he was finally allowed to breathe freely.

“Remy!” she squeaked in delight, “I missed you so much!”

Remy’s eyes changed and there was such intense love and care in the look he gave her, that it took Logan’s breath away. The younger man smiled and pushed the white hair out of the young girl’s beautiful face.

“Remy missed you too, Stormy. How about spending the evening with me?”

She looked surprised for a moment. She had a nasty feeling that something was wrong. Remy never came to visit her so suddenly and asked to spend time with her. She had more four lectures, but decided she could skip them. After all, he was more important.

“Sure. Where are we going?”

“Remy know dis little café in de City, he sure you’ll like it.”

She only grinned and picked her bag up.

“Lead the way!”

Shortly, they arrived at the mentioned café and Logan was alone again. He wondered just who the girl was and why did Remy care so much about her? Logan thought she was only a teen, but when he caught her checking him out with cold, calculating eyes assessing his strength and speed, he understood that she wasn’t as innocent as she looked.

Ororo looked at her friend and savior, the only family she had and tried to figure out just what was wrong.

“Remy? What’s wrong?”

“Nothin’. Jus’ wanted to check on you,” he smiled, but she wasn’t fooled by his charming grin.

Patiently, with a manner suited to a more mature adult, she waited till the waitress finished flirting with Remy and gave them their coffee. Storm noticed the appreciative glances thrown towards her companion from both the women and men in the café. 

“I love you, really do. You are my brother, my only real family … but I do not believe a word you said.”

He winced.

“Remy … we both were living on the streets once. We were thieves. We KNOW each other.”

The auburn haired man sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting the silk shirt cling to his chest drawing even more glances. He was so sensual that every customer of this café probably thought about fucking him at least once.

Remy found her on the streets when she was seven. He’d taken care of her and then got them both out of that damned life. Storm wasn’t stupid. She knew he had to make deals with powerful people in order to stop them from chasing after her, back during the times when they hadn’t had much money. She was only a child and he nothing more than a skinny teenager back then. She knew he probably sold his body for money. He used to come back to that lousy hole they lived in, hurting and with bruises … and he’d go straight to sleep. 

She noticed the way his face went blank, expressionless, and shivered. She never liked him like this – closed and detached.

He slowly took a thick envelope from the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it to her.

“What is it Remy?” she didn’t like the way she sounded right then, so childish and whiny, but she was getting increasingly scared.

“Open it, Petite.”

So she did. 

“I … I can’t … don’t …”

“Dis is your new life, Petite. Here’s everything. New name, ID, passport, credit cards, bank accounts and background. They’re real, Petite, not fake. 

She stared at the envelope, her ultimate freedom … and KNEW he was saying his goodbyes.

“Remy …” she suspected he had some kind of deal with the mob, that it granted her freedom. The only catch was that she had to always be “in sight”. They didn’t trust her. And she had lived through enough to know that she was his weakness. As long as he wanted to protect her, he was bound to oblige every request.

“Je t’aime, Stormy. Wid all my heart,” he whispered and stood up.

“Wait! What is going on! Tell me!” she demanded.

“There is a cab waiting for you outside, it’ll take you to the airport. A ticket and instructions are waiting for you …”

“No! I am not going anywhere. I know about the deal. I know it’ll cost you your life and they will never let me go, you know it.”

“Non,” his voice was fierce now, “Dey won’t. Remy will see to it.”

“Remy … don’t do it. It’s suicide … please …”

He only shook his head, letting her know that his mind was set.

“It is de end, Petite. We will never see each other again. You live now and start a new life. One widout Remy LeBeau in it.”

“Brother …” she whispered brokenly, seeing that he wouldn’t change his mind. She moved closer to him and embraced him. “I don’t want to loose you. You are all I have. Please … go with me …”

He hugged her close to his chest remembering all the nights he’d kept her close as a small child. Protecting her. Wishing all the demons away from her sleep.

“Je t’aime. And I promised once that I’d set you free one day. Now I am doing it.” he whispered into her ear, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as a last goodbye.

Thunder rolled above the city and a heavy downpour started out of the blue, soaking everything. Heavy winds whistled and tore furiously at trees in unison to her distress.

“Wish you well, ‘Ro.”

With that he was gone leaving her crying softly. He never looked back.

* * *

Logan watched Remy leaving the café. He was alone. There was a strange stiffness to his movements, the way he seemed not to notice the cold rain furiously hitting his face. He seemed so pale … and pained. 

Acting on instinct, Logan left the car and approached him quickly, his guts telling him that there must have been something wrong. 

“Remy …?” he called softly.

He stopped right in front of the younger man. He was tense and, as always, the shades hid his eyes.

“What happened? Where’s the girl?”

The words finally drew Remy’s attention to Logan.

“She … she won’t be coming back wid us,” his voice was shaking as if he was barely in control of himself, on the verge of tears.

“What happened in there? Can I help?” Logan couldn’t stand the smell of sadness on Remy. He wanted to take him in his arms and assure him that everything was okay, but he wasn’t sure his actions would be welcome.

“Non,” whispered Remy brokenly, “Remy … jus’ burned the last one …”

“What?” he didn’t understand the cryptic words.

Remy sighed and raised his head looking at something above Logans’ shoulder. The younger man’s face was pale and wet from the rain that came out of nowhere and seemed to grow in strength, but Logan could still smell salt in the air and KNEW the kid was silently crying.

Finally realizing that he wouldn’t get an answer, he look in the same direction as Remy. He was looking at the café’s sign, it was named “The Last Bridge”, and Remy’s words came back to him “jus’ burned the last one …”

Finally Remy moved, getting into the car.

Without asking, Logan started the car and took them home. He could hear Remy desperately trying to control his breathing, trying to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks.

Logan only gritted his teeth at the thunder that rolled above them and it HURT his ears. He couldn’t possibly explain the fucking weather. Driving was becoming harder by the minute. 

Suddenly, the rain changed into snow and he had problems seeing beyond the car hood. He cursed loudly slowing the car even more, not wanting to crash and kill somebody. 

“What the hell is going on here!?” he shouted to no one in particular.

“The girl … Storm … she can control de weather. She’s hurting now …” whispered Remy, barely audibly from the back seat.

Logan growled but didn’t question the kid. First he had to get them both home and dry, warm the kid up, and then squeeze some answers from him. Yeah. That sounded like a plan. A good one. 

* * *

Logan watched the Cajun walk straight to his bedroom. He expected the door to be shut behind him, a wall between him and Remy. After all, he was just a driver, but it wasn’t like that anymore.

Remy left the door slightly ajar as if inviting Logan in, but not pressuring. Logan realized that the kid could be as insecure about their relationship as he. 

Ever so slowly, he pushed the door open and entered the room. Remy was sitting on the bed. Shoulders lowered, face hidden in his hands. Silent sobs shook him. Long wet auburn hair fell over his face and arms, hiding him from sight.

“Remy …”

The young man didn’t move or react in any way, so Logan sat beside him.

“Tell me what’s wrong. Who was that girl?”

Finally, Remy got a grip on his emotions. He was still hurting but he was more in control. He stood up and quickly removed his soaked trench coat, boots and pants. Then he removed his shirt and tossed it aside. He took a thick warm bathrobe and wrapped it around his shivering body. Taking from his example, Logan removed his jacket and boots, but nothing more. He didn’t want it to be about sex, but truth and he didn’t believe that he would be able to restrain his desire for the beautiful young man.

Remy wasn’t looking at him when he came back to bed and laid down on his back, covering his face with his arm and sighing loudly. 

“De petite … she my only family, Logan. She like a sister to me.”

Remy didn’t move when he felt the bed dip beside him. He knew Logan wouldn’t lie down beside him without clear encouragement and he extended a hand to him.

“Lie wid me?” he asked softly, still hurting and desperately wanting something, someone to make the pain go away. 

Logan grunted something in response, but Remy heard the sound of the rest of Logan’s wet clothes being removed and then a warm, hard body was lying next to him, dragging a blanket with it. 

Logan covered them both and took the Cajun into his arms, persuading him to roll towards him and snuggle.

“Tell me about it,” Logan asked softly. He felt the shaken breath tickle his chest, but he refused to get aroused by it. Remy was obviously hurting and Logan needed to know why.

“Remy was living on de streets for a long time, Cher. He met de peite dere. So lil’ … a petite angel … She was jus’ seven, Logan. Her parents died in an accident and she had nowhere to go.”

“How old were you then?”

“14 … probably. Don’t know fo’ sure, me.”

“How …?”

“Remy been on de streets since he can remember. Don’t remember parents nor anything else den de streets.”

“Christ!” Logan muttered, hugging the lithe figure closer.

Remy was taken aback by the fierce protectiveness that came off of Logan in waves, penetrating even his shields. He didn’t know the man cared so much about him.

“What happened next?”

“Remy took Stormy and hid her good. Real good. No one could find de lil’ ange.”

“You hid her from what?”

Remy pressed his face into Logan’s hot skin and said quietly, “Stormy saw something, Senator Charles Xavier’s assassination. She saw WHO did it and de mob wanted her, wanted her badly. Remy knew the police couldn’t protect her from dem, so he found another way.”

“What way?” Logan asked, having a nasty suspicion that he wouldn’t like the answer one bit.

“Dere was dis man, young … he was the son of the “Godfather” of de mob. He was supposed to inherit de position. However, he had one small weakness. Remy, a thief. He was good in finding info no one else knows. De mobster also liked young boys, very young,” he paused for a moment, “submissive ones. So Remy found him. We made a deal.”

Logan closed his eyes in sudden heartache. It hurt to imagine a barely 14 year old kid selling himself to some kind of psycho to save a little girl. Logan knew enough about the mob to know that if your involved with them once, there was no way out.

“What deal?” he forced himself to sound calm. He didn’t want to scare the kid or appear disgusted.

“Remy became his bitch and he left de petite alone as long as he knew where she was and what she was doing. Of course, no police. Ever.”

Logan stroked the wet bangs trying to soothe both Remy and himself.

“It must have been how long?” he recalled the white haired girl, “Ten years ago?”

“Oui.”

“Did it work? The plan?”

“Oui. Stormy safe. And Remy is still a whore.”

“Shh …” Logan couldn’t disagree with the fact, but he didn’t like the loathing in Remy’s voice. “It’s nothing bad. Just another way of living. After all it isn’t like you had any choice. You saved her life. It was a very brave, selfless thing to do. I doubt I would ever give myself for someone,” and he meant it. Remy sacrificed his pride, allowed others to humiliate him. Logan wasn’t sure he could ever be strong enough to be someone else’s bitch. His respect for the man grew by the minute.

“So it happened ten years ago?”

“Oui. First Remy was only dat mans whore, but den he gave Remy to others. Sometimes his business partners, sometimes friends. It became more and more often and Remy got paid for it. Never from de man but Remy said he won’t go wid dem if dey don’t pay. He wouldn’t let those bastards touch him for nothing.”

Logan stroked his hair loathing those who’d forced him into being a whore. It was clear he hadn’t had much choice.

“But dis gonna be over, and soon,” Remy whispered into his chest, obviously not wanting Logan to hear it.

“So what happened today?”

“Dat was de last time Remy will see her …” barely a whisper, the words were like a breathe against his skin. Then he felt hot, wet tears drip slowly onto his chest.

“It hurt’s so much … Remy love de petite … she de only family he got … jus’ want to forget for a moment … jus’ little while.”

Logan hissed at the feel of soft, wet lips touching his nipple. One agile hand sneaked under his boxers and wrapped itself around his cock which grew hard in a heartbeat.

“Remy …”

“Please, Cher. Make me forget … please …” the gentle yet desperate plea was his undoing. He tangled his fingers in the still damp hair and kissed the kid deeply, allowing all his desire slip into it, showing Remy how much he wanted him.

Their tongues dueled in a sweet fight, stroking, licking, and caressing each other. Logan wanted to keep it gentle, wanted his touch to be more soothing than anything else, but Remy obviously had other ideas. 

Getting out of the remnants of their clothes were easy. Soon they were rubbing their bodies and kissing as if wanting to devour each other. Logan loved the small, needy sounds coming form his lover.

He was surprised when he was pushed to lie on his back and Remy straddled his lap, gazing into his eyes with wild intensity. His red on black eyes seemed to burn, glowing from the inside and Logan felt something strange, a kind of pressure at his mind. Begging for permission to enter. Suddenly he recalled what Remy said two days ago. He was an empath. 

Slowly, forcing his body and mind to relax, Logan allowed his shields to slip. He was still unsure and a little suspicious about letting any kind of ‘path into his mind, but knew he could trust Remy. The younger man would never do anything to hurt him purposefully. 

He was so focused it took him a moment to realize that Remy was stroking him. The beautiful, naked body arched above him, red on black eyes simply devouring his body with awe and want, and one nimble hand fisting him lightly. His cock was like steel and he was panting hard in no time. He NEEDED release badly. Involuntarily his hips bucked, his body desperate for more friction.

“Remy …” he groaned. “Don’t play with me like that. I’m so close …”

He reached to grab Remy and drag him down, but the young man easily avoided his hands and leaned back, still maintaining his hold on the rock hard cock.

“Non. Don’t move. Let Remy take care of it. Want to show you something good, Cher … want to make you fly …” he purred seductively, letting his charm out a little more and feed on Logan’s lust, quickly pushing any thought out of his mind except the need to come.

He rocked his hips, his own erection weeping and needy.

He waited until Logan nodded and then reached into the bedside drawer and took a tiny jar out. When he opened it, a sweet, herbal scent filled the room.

He locked his eyes with Logan’s and smiled at him wickedly. He dipped his finger into the jar and then took it out, showing it to Logan - slick and glistening. Then he touched his nipple with it, groaning at the feel of the cool gel touching it. Then, very slowly, making sure that Logan was watching him, he put the finger inside his mouth and sucked throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Logan took a deep breath and let it out with a hiss. Damn, but the kid looked hot, all flushed and naked, so lost in desire that he wasn’t aware of anything more than their bodies. 

Remy opened his eyes and looked at Logan with mischief in his eyes.

“De lube … It’s edible,” he said licking his lips slowly and offering the finger to Logan, who opened his mouth to accept it.

Indeed it was, spicy – a sweet herbal flavor so unique and so suiting the sensual creature above him.

“Prepare me, Cher?” the kid asked gently, letting his hands skim across Logan’s navel and chest, touching the nipples oh so lightly.

Logan only swallowed, understanding that in this game of sophisticated desire he was an amateur compared to the kid’s experience. Each and every move was designed to make Logan even hotter and he wasn’t sure he would last to actually feel the Cajun around his cock.

Tentatively the Canadian dipped his index finger into the sweet smelling jar and reached behind the kid. Remy leaned closer, spreading his knees even more, granting Logan easy access to his hole.

They both moaned when Logan finally touched the puckered opening, coating the muscle thickly with lube, circling it and massaging, not wanting to hurt Remy in any way.

The Cajun bent even more and kissed Logan, lips sealing tightly and tongue thrusting in silent plea.

“Logan …” he nearly whined when he felt the Canadian’s finger move away and then back again with more lube. This time it slipped inside. Remy moaned loudly rocking his hips back, taking more of the thick digit, desperate for the fullness it promised. 

Logan wanted to go slow, to stretch the man thoroughly before attempting to claim him. He nearly jumped when he felt Remy’s slick finger touch his hand. Then this wicked, slick finger slid along it, to the one finger still embedded in the Cajun’s hot channel. His breath caught when that finger caressed his hand and then, suddenly pushed in sliding along his own digit deep into his body.

“Oh fuck!” he exclaimed as his cock twitched, nearly painful with desire.

This was certainly the most erotic thing he had ever experienced - feeling that slim finger caress his own inside Remy’s hot channel. 

He watched the Cajun’s face, flushed and full of abandon as their fingers kept dancing and rubbing together, stretching him even further. 

“More,” the young man panted huskily. Logan watched the muscles in the arm he used to support himself, tighten spasmodically. Then the kid bent even more, breathing hard enough to move down to his belly and kiss him. Logan groaned aloud when he felt the light, fluttering touch of silky, soft skin on his straining member and under it the pressure of hard muscles.

Arching his back he tried to get more friction, simultaneously using his free hand to keep his wicked lover close, unable to escape, but despite his actions his cock met nothing more than air.

Soft, sexy laughter filled the room. Logan opened his eyes to see sparkling red on black eyes inches from his face and a big grin on Remy’s face.

“What the hell …?”

And then he noticed that Remy was holding his breath, hollowing his stomach so that Logan couldn’t possibly use it for friction.

“Clever.”

He got a flash of a smile in return and then leaned forward to catch the kid’s mouth for a passionate kiss that left them both panting.

Finally Logan drew his finger out, along with Remy’s and shushed him when he wanted to ask what was happening. He got his two fingers thickly coated in lube and then caught the kids hand and worked on spreading it along his finger. He couldn’t stop watching him. He was so responsive, so unbelievably sexy that he was a feast for the eyes.

Carefully, keeping his finger still entwined with his, he started pushing back in and Remy quickly got the idea. Logan watched him arch back as three fingers were sliding in and out of him, the lube and his conscious help in relaxing the muscle, allowed them to move effortlessly, causing no pain. 

Then Logan pushed deeper, searching for that sensitive bud and pressed it. Hard. Remy nearly howled and arched so hard, all his muscles tensed. His erection became even harder and stated oozing pre-cum from the tip. Logan wished it was possible to bend and take that hard length into his mouth. Instead he used his other hand to lightly stroke the kid, not wanting him to come too quickly.

Suddenly, Remy pushed his hands away and entwined his fingers with him. Then he moved forward and positioned his wet, slick, open hole above Logan’s straining erection. Then, looking him straight in the eye, he lowered his body and impaled himself on Logan’s rod. 

Logan nearly screamed when he felt the hot, nearly painfully tight channel engulfing him. Remy didn’t pause even for a second till all of Logan’s cock was buried balls beep inside his body. By the time he had it all in, he was panting heavily and covered in sweat.

Logan couldn’t help but admire that beautiful creature in his arms, and then he knew he’d fallen hard for the boy. But Remy didn’t give him the time to ponder his feelings as he started a hard, steady rhythm that left both of them nearing the edge.

They were both so close that it took only a few minutes for Remy to reach his climax. When his body arched and his muscles contracted forcefully, milking Logan’s cock, his empathy went loose and slammed into Logan’s open mind, sending him his own pleasure.

The Canadian shouted, gripping the Cajun with bruising strength and came so hard it was almost painful. When Remy came back to himself he was lying across Logan’s hairy chest and was being petted gently by the older man.

He purred, content. He loved it when his lovers touched him afterwards. He started to fall asleep, knowing he should get up and shower, but he couldn’t get up. He felt so good that he simply allowed sleep to take over.

Just before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Logan say softly:

“I love you, Remy.”

His heart stopped for a moment then started beating frantically. He had never heard those words said with true meaning, except from Storm, but that was different. He didn’t know if he loved Logan back or not, but he certainly cared about him and wanted him. Still, it wasn’t the time to make any admissions. He only had 24 hours left before all hell broke loose.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remy sat on the windowsill and looked at the rain pouring outside. In his hands he still kept the forgotten phone, wondering about what would happen that evening. 

One of Scott Summers’ men called him and told him that he was expected on Summers’ boat that evening. He knew that his charade was over. Scott knew that Ororo left and probably wanted to gain more information. Remy was afraid for his sister. It was still too early. In his heart he prayed that he would be given at least one more day, but Scott’s men were better than he suspected. 

Remy did everything that was possible to hide Ororo’s destination so he was quite sure that Summers didn’t know anything above the fact that Storm was missing. 

He sighed and massaged the base of his nose. When he started planning this, he was desperate and with nothing more to lose. Now, however, things had changed. 

Logan

He knew he was in love with the man, probably for the first time in his life. What’s more, he was fairly sure Logan felt the same way. He was protective and gentle, caring… 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to hear Logan enter the room. He nearly jumped out of his skin when strong arms enfolded him in a careful hug.

“Morning.”

Remy relaxed into the embrace and smiled, letting the warmth emanating from Logan soak into his soul.

“Mornin’, Cher,” he all but purred.

“What’s worrying you?”

“Why ask? Not’ing bad wid Remy.”

Logan didn’t ask again but only held him tighter. Why did he wake up this morning with this dreadful feeling that something bad would happen? 

* * *

Logan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He was SURE something was extremely wrong. The waves of fear coming off the Cajun made him almost nauseous. 

It all started when Remy approached him and told him that he had to drive him to the meeting place. The closer they got to the harbor, the stronger the scent got. The urge to ask was getting stronger and stronger, but the closed, controlled expression on Remy’s face clearly said that he didn’t wish to talk about it. The tension between them was palpable. They drove in complete silence only disturbed by the sound of the purring engine.

Finally, they reached their destination. Logan couldn’t stop the sense of dread when they entered the seemingly abandoned, barely lit harbor.

He stopped the car and shut the engine down. If there was a thing he wanted right now, it was to take Remy away from this place and lock him somewhere safe until that damned kid told him what was wrong. 

Sighing, he stepped out of the car and circled the limo. Keeping his emotions in check he opened the passenger door and waited for the Cajun to get out. 

He couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming over the lithe, supple body before him. Remy stood, his eyes hidden behind the ever-present shades. He was dressed in an expensive black Armani suit and had a luxurious, equally expensive red silk, dress shirt. The silk stressed each and every muscle in his strong chest, however it didn’t detract from his grace. The black and red colors made him look even more lithe. The shirt opened at the neck, exposing a small patch of honey colored skin and a little golden cross, simmering in the moonlight. 

Remy tried his best to keep his distance but when they were finally here, when he could see the yacht in the distance, he couldn’t keep up the pose.

Suddenly he moved closer to Logan, his hands tangled forcefully in his dark mane and pulled the heavier man to him. Logan gasped in surprise, because taking initiative like that was just so unlike Remy, before he had the time to ponder this strange fact, he felt hard, demanding lips pressing to his and a bold tongue seeking entrance. 

Taken aback by the sheer need and desperation in that kiss he yielded to the sensual assault, letting Remy take whatever he needed from him. The long, usually so careful and gentle hands now fisted with almost cruel strength in his hair, forcing him even closer.

When they finally broke apart, both were panting. Logan reached his hand and took the offending glasses away, needing to see Remy’s eyes. 

The red on black eyes were shining with something deep and intense and Logan’s unease increased. There was definitely something very wrong here.

“What is going on, Remy? Why are you so scared?”

The younger man only licked his suddenly dry lips and turned his gaze away.

“Not’ing. Jus… needed to feel you.”

Remy desperately wanted to make love to Logan right here, right now, needing to feel the passion and care emanating from the older man, but he knew he couldn’t. Should Scott realize he’d had intercourse earlier, he would surely go ballistic.   
“Remy, please… I can’t protect you if you don’t tell me!” Logan all but pleaded, his instinct on full alert now, telling him that his lover was in danger.

“Je t’aime,” murmured the Cajun softly, caressing his cheek with his fingertips and then turned around to leave.

Logan stood frozen in place, positively dumbfounded. Remy hasn’t said those words to him ever before and he understood that the kid found it to hard to trust somebody after his years of abuse. 

“Remy!” he called the younger man, causing him to stop and turn around to look at him.

“Please…”

“Remy is sorry, Logan… so sorry…”

The weather changed suddenly, chilling gusts of wind tore at their clothing. He saw Remy shrink from the sudden cold. The Cajun was always very sensitive to it. Logan wanted so much to go to him, lock away the cold and fear… protect him. 

He caught the red on black eyes and stared deep into them, trying to understand just what was going on. And why he had the sickening feeling that the kiss the kid gave him, was a good bye. The things he couldn’t say to him with words were poured into that last kiss.

“We need to talk, Remy. I will wait for you. We will talk when you come back.”

The auburn haired man only stood, statue still on the pier letting the wind play with his soft hair and looking at Logan with an unreadable expression.

Finally, Remy turn away and approached the waiting yacht, stepping onto it. He knew he had almost no chance to walk away from it alive. If only Scott had discovered Storm’s absence a day later! Now he had to do everything to buy this one day for Ororo. No matter the cost.

Logan watched the lithe figure disappear inside the yacht and felt cold shivers run down his spine. Suddenly, it all started making more sense, the strange, sad look in Remy’s eyes and his last words.

//”Remy is sorry, Logan… so sorry…”// said like he was sorry for something more that just not wishing to talk to Logan and then his last, so very sad smile at his words. //”We will talk when you come back.”// 

Remy never intended to come back!

Logan started running down the pier, wanting, needing to catch up but he already knew it was too late. The yacht already cast off and was slowly taking Remy away from him. 

He stopped and watched the boat slowly disappear from view, fear and pain dancing in his chest. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid. It all made perfect sense now. That call that morning and the sadness and melancholy that had overwhelmed Remy since then. His bad feelings. The way Remy refused to speak to him about his problems… How could he be so stupid!

Now, the only thing he could do was wait and hope that Remy would eventually return to him.

He vowed that if his lover returned to him, he would take him as far from this accursed town as possible. He would never let him be hurt again. 

* * *

The blow sent him flying to the other corner of the room. Slowly, blinking to get rid of the black spots in front of his eyes, he looked up at Scott Summers. He was a man in his thirties, with brown hair and red, burning eyes. His mutant ability to shoot lasers from his eyes proved to be a lethal weapon and everybody, including the police, thought twice before angering him. 

“Remy… Remy… Remy…” the man said mockingly, “did you really think I would believe you?”

Remy tried to get to his feet and after a few faltering attempts, succeeded, although somewhat unsteadily.

“Remy sorry… he don’ know where de petite is. Mebbe she wid boyfriend, non?”

Scott rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.

The next moment Remy saw two of his bodyguards approach him and take hold of his arms, forcing him to his knees once again. 

He struggled but couldn’t possibly overwhelm two, muscular thugs. 

“Hold his hands away from any surfaces.”

Remy’s eyes widened. His ability to charge objects was something he’d always kept a secret, something to use in extreme situations. He never knew that Scott had somehow learned about it. 

The brown haired man smiled at him evilly.

“Surprised? Did you really think that such a little whore like you could hold something from me?”

Remy watched the other man open a drawer and take a small object from it. His breath caught when he recognized a small flashlight. He started struggling once more, but to no effect. 

Then he felt one hand tangle in his long hair and jerk him back cruelly, forcing his head back.   
Still smiling, Scot approached him and leaned over him.

“I really advise you to speak, Bitch.”

“Remy don’t know!”

He expected the next blow, but what he got was far worse. Scott pressed one hand to his face, making sure that his left eye stayed open and then said:

“Such exotic eyes… you can probably see in the dark, don’t you? But… I guess strong light is quite painful… right?” he asked sweetly before turning on the strong flashlight and directing the blinding light right into his left eye.

Remy screamed as piercing, blinding pain shot from his eye deep into his brain and then traveled lower down his backbone. The pain was so strong that he actually felt his stomach lurch. He wasn’t even aware that he was screaming and crying out loud.

What lasted seconds was a sheer eternity to him. An eternity filled with pain.

When Scott finally turned the light off, Remy realized with terror that he was blind in the left eye that still pulsated with unbearable pain.

In a mocking parody of tenderness Scott brushed the tears away from Remy face and asked again.

“Where is the girl?”

“Don’t know…” he croaked, already hoarse from screaming.

“Tsk, tsk. I really thought you were a little bit more… intelligent.”

He nodded at his guard and turned the light on again, this time on the other eye. Without mercy, without rest he continued the torment untill Remy couldn’t scream any more and tears were running down his face in a constant stream. He felt only pain. Terrifying, constant… pain. Ever increasing agony.

It took Scott thirty minutes to finally tire of it. With an aggravated sigh he nodded to his guards to release the blinded Cajun. With a pained whimper Remy collapsed on the floor, covering his still burning eyes with his hands.

Angered, Scott kicked the lying figure and turned to his guards.

“Tie his hand behind his back.”

Remy tried to struggle and it only ended in angering the guards that didn’t hesitate to show him their displeasure. There was little finesse, just plain cruelty while one restrained him, his arms twisted painfully behind his back, and the other pounded his stomach, face and chest with big, heavy fists. He could almost hear the sickening sound of his ribs cracking. Pain that traveled from his eyes were intensified by the sharp, slicing pain of blows directed to his vulnerable stomach. 

The other guard held him in such awkward position that when his legs finally gave in, he could hear the snap when his right wrist broke under the pressure. 

He howled in pain and almost lost consciousness. 

The next thing he was aware of was lying face down on the hard, wooden floor. His broken ribs made it hard to breath and caused him unbearable pain in this position. His arms were pulled back and tied tightly behind his back. 

“I am not going to ask you again, Bitch. I know you know here the girl is. Tell me and I will let you go. Stay silent and I will make your life hell. I am going to fuck you, then let my men have their way with you. Should you will regain your sight, I will blind you once more.

New tears trailed down his cheeks when his broken wrist was roughly manhandled and then tightly squeezed with rope. 

“Speak.”

“Please… Remy don’t know…”

“I guess you will never learn. Ok, so be it. I must admit I liked you more when you were younger, but I think you will still do.”

Remy didn’t have the strength to react when he felt a knife cut his trousers and skin, all of his body hurting so badly. He was so weak… so tired of pain. He knew Scott was going to rape him in the roughest way he was capable of. He only thanked the gods that he was used to Scotts rough behavior and prepared himself earlier. He knew it was going to hurt badly, but at least he wouldn’t tear him too much… maybe.

He managed only a strangled whimper when his legs were jerked apart, which created more pressure on his broken ribs causing him unbearable pain. Then he felt Scott position himself behind him and all he could feel next was the excruciating pain of Scott’s erection being forced into his body without any preparation. He could feel his walls stretch impossibly and then give, when something in him broke. In the sea of pain he felt something wet and sticky run down his thigh and some strangely calm corner of his mind told him that it was his blood. 

Scott kept telling him how he was going to hurt him, how he despised him but he barely heard it. The pain of his brutal thrust, moving his battered body on the floor dulled his senses to everything else.

For the very first time he was thankful for being a whore for ten years. The rape hurt badly, even more than the beating, but it no longer caused him such internal pain like in his early years when he thought he would die from shame. 

He felt Scott tear his insides with every brutal thrust, his fingernails scratching his skin, leaving deep, bloody gashes. 

He was desperate to take his mind from his bloody reality, to forget the pain and humiliation and not to think about all the other things that Scott would probably do to him. Even if he had had any hope before, he was sure now.

He would not survive this night.

However he needed to keep Storm safe. Not to tell where she went. But he was afraid. He was already blinded, his eyes still pulsated with burning pain, and his ribs were broken which made breathing difficult. He was only capable of drawing shallow, hissing breaths, which wasn’t good.

The cock that forced itself inside him time and again was tearing his insides every time. His whole body was one burning center of unbelievable pain and yet he knew, he was far from death.

Logan. He tried to focus on the older man. His gentleness… the way he felt that first time when Logan held him in his arms. The gentle care coming off Logan. The way he’d given him pleasure on the beach. 

Never had he had such a gentle and caring lover. Never had he felt so loved.

If there was one thing he regretted, it was losing Logan. His only hope.

Finally, exhausted from pain and an inability to breath properly he lost consciousness gratefully giving into obliviousness. His only escape.

Scott noticed that the kid had lost consciousness only after he finished, oblivious to the tortured figure lying motionlessly on the floor. Angered he spit on Remy and stood up.

He looked down at the pool of blood between Remy’s legs and then at his own cock, also smeared in blood.

“Fucking Bitch.”

He had to go and clean himself now. He turned around, but stopped before leaving. After all he did not want the kid to die right now. He made his way back and with one kick turned the unconscious body on its side. Scott knew that Remy had passed out from lack of oxygen.

Only then did he leave the room. It would take some time for the kid to come to. Meanwhile, he would clean himself up and then invite some of his guards. After all, what sense was there in raping the unconscious kid? He wouldn’t feel it.

* * *

Logan stood in the cold rain, reluctant to leave the pier. There was a strange pain in his chest. He KNEW Remy was in pain and desperately wanted to get to him, but he could only see the faint trace of the yacht on the horizon. 

The feeling had become more intense in the last few minutes as if it was Remy calling to him. He suspected it could have something to do with his empathy, when he felt a sudden, terrifying pain slice through his mind. It ended as soon as it started, but it was enough to drive him mad with worry.

If something ever happened to Remy he would never forgive himself. He was supposed to protect him, not DRIVE him to certain death.

* * *

He was alone when he woke up. Somehow he was turned to his side, which helped him to breathe… a little.

The pain dulled, changed from slicing knife to dull pulsing. He felt a sticky warmth on his thigh and realized he was still bleeding. The very thought of Scott coming back with more guards…he was sure he would not be able to bear it. 

He remembered one thing Scott told him, years ago when he was forced to watch him torturing some man.

//Everyone can be broken. There’s always is something that will break the spirit. Always.//

And he believed it. Right now, lying on the cold floor, hurting so badly he couldn’t even cry he knew he couldn’t bear to be raped again. 

His fingertips encountered the wooden floor and a plan started forming in his mind. He needed it to end. Scott would not let him go… nor would he forget about Stormy. 

Slowly, gathering what was left of his energy he started charging the floor. Soon he was lying in a pool of softly glowing light.

“So sorry, Logan… so very sorry…”

In his last attempt, he opened his empathy full force trying to find Logan. Although he always had scarcely any control over his mental powers, this time it was surprisingly easy to locate the concerned presence on the shore.

He let the feelings of concern and love wash over him. He regretted not being a telepath. There were so many things he wanted to tell Logan! So many… and so little time.

The pain had lessened considerably, probably due to the constant draining of his energy. He wasn’t feeling his legs anymore, and his mind was… adrift. Part of it was still focused on charging as much of the floor as possible, the other however longed to connect to Logan. 

Logan… thank you…

Thank you for giving me hope where I thought there was none.

Thank you for giving me pleasure where others just caused me pain.

Thank you for giving me respect where no one ever did.

Thank you for showing me how to love, for the very first time.

Thank you for showing me how my life could be like…

He closed his eyes and pushed as much of his energy as he had left into that last thought, that last message he hoped Logan would receive. 

The last thing he felt before darkness closed over him, were cold, strong hands gripping his arms. Then there was nothing…

 

* * *

Logan watched in absolute terror as the yacht exploded suddenly, the large ball of fire shockingly visible in the darkness of the night.

“REMY!!!!!”

He wasn’t even aware he was screaming. He wanted to run, to throw himself into the water to save Remy, but then it dawned on him.

If the explosion was so big he could see it so clearly, there was no hope anybody had survived.

The rain poured, turning his skin to ice and his heart slowly, so very, very slowly froze… turning to ice also.

When he felt the soft, sweet touch on his mind he jerked, his heart filled with hope that Remy was still alive using his empathy to connect to him, but when feelings turned to thoughts and he understood them, all of his hope evaporated.

//Logan… thank you…

Thank you for giving me hope, where I thought there was none.

Thank you for giving me pleasure where others just caused me pain.

Thank you for giving me respect where no one ever did.

Thank you for showing me how to love, for the very first time.

Thank you for showing me how my life could be like…//

Not exactly words, just sensations… still he was sure it was what Remy wanted to tell him… His farewell.

Slowly he sank to his knees, salty tears flowing slowly down his face. He didn’t know how long he was kneeling on the pier, his heart and soul in so much pain that he wished he could die from it. He didn’t notice the choppers that started flying over the still burning wreck, nor did he hear the ambulance and police cars approaching. 

“Remy…”

Just a single word, a plea left his lips. With Remy died his hope, his love. How could he live if he failed to protect the only creature on this earth that mattered to him? He had no family, no friends… only this one kid that had somehow captured his heart.

Logan was like a wolf… he mated only once in his life and his mate had just died on that fucking boat. 

He closed his fist and pressed his knuckles to his stomach. Without so much as a thought he released his claws, feeling them slice through his muscles and soft internal organs. Blood rushed down his hands and then on the wooden floor of the pier. He closed his eyes, not realizing he was still crying and cursed every deity he knew, when he felt the wound heal. 

Why? Just why couldn’t he die? Howling like a wounded animal, he released his claws over and over again, cutting his flesh, spilling his blood and yet still so far from death…

TBC in Epilogue


	6. Chapter 6

lyrics: Understanding by Evanescene

Watching, Epilogue

 

“Miss Braddock it was a pleasure to work with you. The sum we agreed to has already been sent to your bank account in Switzerland.”

The beautiful woman smiled at Liam and nodded.

“I hope we will be working together in the future,” she said politely, knowing that having someone like Liam as her friend would only do her good. After all, he was one of the most powerful men in the world. 

“Yes, I think we will.”

With that, Liam watched her leave and then turned back to the house where he knew Seena would be waiting. Silently, he climbed the stairs to her bedroom and opened the door. 

She looked calm and serene as always, but this time something had changed in her. Some of her trademark cold had disappeared to be replaced by… warmth? He wanted to touch her, hold her more than anything, but didn’t dare. They both made mistakes. When he realized he was in love with his sister, he acted harshly, even cruelly towards her, often lashing out at her because she was the source of his frustration. 

He succeeded in breaking what little trust she had in him. And although he tried to make it up to her, she wouldn’t let him. She despised him, not because he was in love with her, but for the things he did. The thing that hurt the most was the knowledge that if he acted differently, he could have a big chance on winning her heart as well. Now he could only have bits and pieces… and never love. Sometimes she shared her lust with him, but nothing more. She wasn’t so cold before, but her life made her cautious. 

“Seena?”

She turned to him, her green eyes catching his identical ones. For one brief moment, the light played tricks on him and he thought he saw that thirteen years old girl that looked at him with such adoration and love… before he’d destroyed it all. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, just a second to compose himself, to hide that love he bore for her… knowing it would only upset her. 

When he opened them, he saw her so close to him that he nearly stepped back. He hasn’t heard her approach. 

God, she was beautiful.

“What did you want to ask me?”

He wanted to beg her to stay, to give him a chance to show her that he had changed, that he would do anything for her. But after hearing her refusal so many times, he decided against it.

“When are you leaving?” he shifted his eyes, fixing them somewhere above her shoulder. “I ask so that I can arrange security for you.”

The long silence surprised him and finally he moved his gaze to lock it with hers again.

“Seena?” he asked again, seeing a strange look in her eyes.

How could she tell him? How could she stay? But she couldn’t go… not after seeing his future so clearly. She knew that if he left now, he would die. Not right now… but after a few years, when the pain would become unbearable and he would finally commit suicide.

His vision had been short, but she still shivered from it. She saw him sitting at his dark, mahogany desk, dressed in black as always with a shiny gun in front of him. Blood dripping slowly from the wound in his chest and his already blue lips forming her name one last time. 

He loved her with everything he had and was sorry for that which he had done in the past. And she’d known it for a long time, but she had her pride. More pride than was probably healthy. She put the blame for her disappointments on him. She hated him because it was so much easier than to take the blame on herself and he never tried to protect himself. 

So she took her vengeance, hurting him over and over again for the childhood dreams he’d shattered. And she succeeded. The man of fierce temper was now broken. She knew she’d succeeded in crushing his spirit when he stopped asking her to stay. 

His last question… when was she leaving… was the final proof that he had lost what little hope he still had.

So she should be happy, she’d finally received her revenge. Broken him to the point where this natural born fighter would choose such a cowardly way out of his misery.

But there was no satisfaction in her. 

Slowly, for the very first time since their childhood, she reached out and touched his face. The skin was soft and warm, freshly shaved.

The sharp intake of breath told her that Liam was as surprised as she at her move.

“I am… not sure I want to leave, anymore,” she said softly, still marveling at the sensation of touching him.

Suddenly, he let out a ragged breath.

“No… Seena…please, don’t do this to me,” his voice cracked. Suddenly he wasn’t this fearless leader, able to stare everyone into submission. He was a lonely, hurt man that had long ago lost his hope. “Do not taunt me with promises of what you will never give. You have taken everything from me… please leave at least my dignity. Leave me something…” his words were no more than a broken whisper and his face was ashen. 

Was it her work? Had she really done it to him? 

“Pease.…” he begged. That strong, so very proud man begged mercy of her. “Don’t pretend… just… leave… not this… not this slow agony… please…”

She watched as he closed his eyes, face frozen in a picture of anguish, yet still he leaned into the touch, longing to feel it better.

The anger, hate and hurt that had been living inside her for so long had finally found it’s place of rest. She felt a lot calmer but not cold anymore. Slowly, tentatively she arched and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She felt as unsure and inexperienced as a child in that moment.

Liam’s eyes flashed open, surprise and confusion clear in them. He gasped, but kept statue still and Seena understood that he loved her, but no longer trusted her. In her every move he was seeking a trap…

Slowly, still not sure of what she was doing she raised her arms and embraced him, deepening the kiss a little more. 

When Liam realized what she was doing, he finally gave in and took the initiative determined to enjoy whatever she was willing to give him. 

Finally, he broke the kiss and pressed her close to him, enjoying the simple contact he hadn’t been allowed for years.

“Why?” was that his voice? So hoarse and broken?

She was still and quiet for a long moment, but her body was rested pliant in his arms. 

“I think it should end right here. I should leave and never have contact with you again…” she felt the sudden panic in him and it didn’t give her any satisfaction this time, “or stay… and accept this… Brother.”

His whole body stilled, not because of her words, they hadn’t registered in his mind yet, but the last word: “Brother” She hasn’t called him that for twelve years.

He looked her in the eyes, afraid to find them still hard, cold and unforgiving.

“Are you sure? Are you telling me the truth?” he asked softly, still unsure, afraid to believe, to hope again.

“Yes. I want to try… to accept this… bond between us, Brother, because you are not the only one to blame.”

Slowly, finally believing what was happening, he pulled her closer and buried his face in the crook of her neck, instinctively knowing that pushing her with any physical contact was not good considering they hadn’t touched for twelve years. 

Although he was silent and completely still she felt the wetness of his tears on her neck. She didn’t comment on it, just kept him in her arms and stroked his hair softly. Standing like this, embracing and watching the sun rise fully into the sky, she felt the first warm touches of forgiveness inside her. Everything would be all right… eventually. They just needed time to forget and forgive twelve years of pain and hurt.

* * *

Logan cursed and threw the empty bottle away. He was trying to drink himself to death. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten. He’d drunk only what alcohol he could find and hadn’t slept for two weeks now. He couldn’t. Every time he closed his eyes he heard soft words murmuring about love, felt the softness of auburn hair beneath his hands and a lithe body close to him. Every time he had to wake up and learn that it was only a dream he felt he was closer to losing his mind. The pain was unbearable. And the guilt.

He wanted to die… die a painful, slow death so he decided to exhaust his organs to the point when even his healing factor wouldn’t work. And slowly, he was succeeding. With a bitter smile he released his claws and sheathed them looking with obvious approval at the bloody gashes left on his hands. The three wounds were not healing.

Soon… soon he would find peace.

With his face twisted in a parody of a smile he took hold of the next bottle and downed as much as he could in one breath. After weeks of drinking day and night he was sick of the taste, but still he kept drinking, knowing it would finally kill him.

“Thank you, Logan. You made dis Cajun feel real special.”

Memories, like a constant wave, just couldn’t stop tormenting him. Those soft words of gratefulness and trust spoken to him on that beach… he could still feel the rising sun on his skin and Remy’s scent so close to him. 

A happy relaxed scent. A good one. 

How could he have broken that trust? He was supposed to protect Remy, not let him die! A new wave of pain shot through him and he reached for the bottle once more.

He wanted to die so badly… he knew he would rather suffer for what he did. And to think that he personally drove him to that fucking boat!

* * *

When he sneaked out of the clinic he didn’t expect moving to hurt quite THAT much, but he was done waiting. He promised that as soon as he was able to stand on his own two feet he’d leave.

Now, walking very carefully through the poorly lit corridor he felt dizzy with exhaustion. His whole body hurt and still he barely saw, capable only of distinguishing light and dark, and sometimes some shapes. He was determined however to finish his journey. 

Finally, after counting the doors he stopped before the ones he sought. Reaching blindly he patted the wall until he found the bell and pressed the small button, hearing the satisfying ring inside the apartment.

He leaned on his good hand and waited.

* * *

Logan cursed whoever was behind the door. Why they couldn’t leave him alone?  
The bell rang again, grating on his nerves, annoying him.

“Wait the fuck till I get you, you fucking…” he muttered while rising to his feet. He could feel the effects of consuming so much alcohol, but he was still sober enough to want to kill the son of a bitch that refused to leave him alone.

With a snarl he jerked the door open and nearly choked on his own words.

The pale, bruised face in front of him was painfully familiar. Longish, auburn hair tied in a loose ponytail had somehow lost its shine but still had that unmistakable shade that could only belong to one person.

The shades that hid his face were also familiar. He looked at Remy but his mind refused to acknowledge what he was seeing. Still, he did notice the multiple bandages and stitches on his too thin body.

Remy felt the tension coming off of Logan, but in his weakened state he couldn’t identify it properly. Was Logan angry at him? He knew he should have informed Logan that he was alive, but Liam was firm about it. No one could know until he was sure that Scott Summers was dead. Besides he couldn’t even stay conscious for more that fifteen minutes.

“Cher…Remy sorry… I… wanted to tell you dat I’m alive, but de doctors said that…”

Suddenly heh was interrupted by strong hands that gripped him and pressed him tightly to an equally strong chest.

**The pain that grips you  
The fear that binds you  
Released life in me  
In our mutual shame we hide our eyes  
To blind them from the truth that finds a way from who we are**

He winced in pain when his ribs were crushed but didn’t make a sound. He wanted to be this close, to finally feel the warmth radiating from Logan. He missed him so much…

Logan felt his heart beat madly in his chest and his head was spinning. Was it really Remy? Could it be he’d survived?

Before he even had the time to think about his actions he pulled the kid inside and took his bruised face in his hands. In the same instant he started kissing him, forcing his tongue inside to feel, taste that warmth he knew so well. The scent that lingered at the edges of his mind no matter awake or asleep…

The way the younger man’s body melted into him, the way the lips parted granting him access without so much as thought caused him to finally realize that it was Remy. 

“Remy…? My God… how… what…” he couldn’t speak. Although he tried, his voice cracked. Tears ran down his face although he didn’t realize it.

“It’s me, Logan… Cher… it’s okay, I’m here… Remy is safe…”

“Oh God, I was so sure you were dead…”

“For a moment Remy thought dat also. But you know dis Cajun. He be like de cat. One life down, eight more to go.”

Logan couldn’t stop himself from touching him, making sure that he was here, safe and alive. It took him a moment to realize that what he was smelling was pain.

“You’re hurting.”

“Eh… Remy kind of… escaped from de hospital.”

Without so much as a word Logan lifted him gently and carried him to his bed. He knew he should have scolded him for such stupidity but couldn’t. After all he had come to HIM.

“I love ya, Remy… love ya so much that I thought I would die. It hurt so much to think that you were dead. And it was entirely my fault…”

“Shh… I love you too… Je t’aime, Cher…” soothed the younger man. He was finally feeling better now that he was lying down and there was no pressure on his ribs. 

**Please don't be afraid   
When the darkness fades away   
The dawn will break the silence screaming at our hearts   
My love for you still grows   
This I do for you   
Before I try to fight the truth my final time**

Logan wanted, no, needed to touch him, smell him, and taste him… so that he could be sure that his fragile creature was here for real.

He laid himself beside him and pressed his face to the crook of his arm.

Remy wasn’t sure what Logan was doing, since he couldn’t see him. He felt Logan breath deeply, with his nose still buried in his neck and he realized that the man was scenting him.

At first he was surprised, but then it all made sense, Logan always seemed to scent the air around him and hear things. He always relied on his instinct, his senses… only now did Remy realize that he probably had enhanced senses and was now trying to reassure himself.

“Remy… can I… I mean I need…”

“Shh, Cher, oui… do what you please. Jus… hold me close?”

Remy sighed feeling the strong arms encircle him and hold him close for a moment. Then he felt a warm, wet tongue lick the side of his neck, sending pleasurable shivers down his back. 

Remy tensed a little when Logan started tugging at his clothes, obviously wanting to take them off. Although he knew the older man would never hurt him, his body still remembered too vividly what Scott ha done to him. He was glad that Logan didn’t take his glasses off yet and tried to relax. Logan was obviously so disturbed that he failed to notice the hesitation in his lover’s body. 

Remy put his good hand on Logan’s head hoping the feel of his soft hair would reassure him. He wanted to see him so much, but Logan was no more than a black shadow looming over him…

**Can't wash it all away   
Can't wish it all away   
Can't cry it all away   
Can't scratch it all away**

The Canadian obviously didn’t intend on waiting too long and didn’t even bother to open the shirt, instead he just ripped it open, sending buttons flying all over the room.

He growled softly when he saw the bandages and bruises covering almost every inch of the younger man’s chest and stomach. He did not need to be a genius to figure that fists left the bruises. He wanted to wash all that pain away, to heal him… only by his will, but he knew it was impossible.

Slowly, still growling deep in his chest he bent to lick the abused flesh. 

Remy closed his eyes, finally relaxing when he felt the soft touches of a wet tongue. Logan would never hurt him. He stroked the unruly hair while Logan nuzzled his chest and pressed his nose to the tender skin, wishing he could imprint the kid’s scent on his very soul.

Remy felt unsure again when Logan started tugging at his pants but raised his hips allowing Logan to take them off. There was nothing to be afraid of.

**Lying beside you   
Listening to you breathe   
The light that flows inside of you burns inside of me   
Hold and speak to me   
Of love without a sound   
Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you   
Cast me not away   
Say you'll be with me   
For I know I cannot bear it all alone**

Remy closed his eyes feeling the warmth flowing from Logan, the love and care… all those feelings he was never given freely. But this time there was no price. 

The way Logan touched him, with so much care and tenderness and yet with desperate need. He understood that the older man needed to make sure he was there, alive and with him.

Remy longed to see him, to see if he was repulsed by his battered body… the obvious signs of rape and abuse he’d suffered. He needed to make sure that Logan would not cast him away but… was afraid. His eyes were still useless and his empathy… he was afraid, maybe for the very first time to use it. Afraid he would learn things he did not want to know.

So he closed his eyes tightly, feeling Logan press his hot, soft lips to his abdomen, on the verge of the soft curls there. He felt the older man’s callused fingertips skim across the bruises on his hips and thighs, the gashes left by Scott’s fingernails biting so cruelly into his flesh.

He never realized that a few tears escaped his eyes.

** Can't fight it all away   
Can't hope it all away   
Can't scream it all away   
It just won't fade away**

Logan stopped abruptly, his nostrils flaring when he smelled the tears and pain on his mate. Quickly he crawled up his body, reaching for his face, wanting to make eye contact but those damned shades were hiding his eyes. 

Still he could see the silver traces of fresh tears rolling down the sides of his face and disappearing in the soft auburn hair. 

Slowly, he took the glasses off and sucked in his breath at seeing Remy’s eyes. The bruises were bad enough but this…

**Can't wash it all away   
Can't wish it all away   
Can't cry it all away   
Can't scratch it all away**

The red on black eyes that always made his breath catch were no longer. The red was so dark, almost black, that Remy’s eyes seemed to be just pools of endlessness, sad pools of darkness without any light.

“Remy… what…”

Remy couldn’t stop the sob that left his lips. He wanted to look Logan in the eyes… to see those steel blue’s shining with love ad affection, but all he could see was darkness lit sometimes but never easing completely. 

From the first day he woke up in the clinic, he was calm and controlled, seemingly unaffected by his blindness. There was no guarantee he would ever see again, although the doctors were rather optimistic. They told him to get some professional help, the evidence of torture and rape clear to all, but he refused.

Only now, lying in the bed with Logan so close to him, did he allow his fears to surface.

He shook his head.

“Non… not now, Logan. Please… jus… hold me, please?”

“Oh… Darlin’…” his own voice sounded suspiciously fragile when he gathered the thin body to him, tucking his head under his chin and stroking his back soothingly. He would give anything to take that pain from him, to heal him…

 

** Can't fight it all away   
Can't hope it all away   
Can't scream it all away   
It just won't fade away**

He didn’t know how long they lie like that, close… feeling skin on skin, sharing their body heat. Finally, when he heard the sobs stop completely and the body in his arms relax, but still smelling of pain, he let go and kissed the Cajun pouring all he felt into that kiss. He wished he knew how to speak beautiful words, how to soothe him with them… but he couldn’t.

So he did the only thing he knew. He started showering him in tender, soft kisses… touching every bare inch of skin he could find, memorizing the softness, texture and the smell of him, lower untill he found the slightly hardening erection.

Remy guessed his intentions and Logan wasn’t surprised to feel his hands in his hair, pulling him up.

“Non Logan…”

“Shh… Let me do this for you, Remy… just relax… just let go of everything.”

Remy closed his eyes pretending that that was the only reason he couldn’t see Logan. He wanted to tell him that no matter what he did, it would not go away… that he couldn’t fight it away… that… 

** Can't fight it all away   
Can't hope it all away   
Can't scream it all away   
It just won't fade away**

That he just couldn’t let go, because if he did, he would fall to pieces.

Fresh tears left his eyes as he felt the tentative, gentle laps of Logan’s tongue at his already reacting manhood. It wasn’t sex… it was so, so much more.

“If I let go, Cher… dere will be not’ing left…”

But Logan wasn’t going to let him hide from his pain. He had a pretty good idea what had happened to him and knew Remy needed to let it all out.

“So break… so shatter… I will be here to pick up the pieces…”

“What if…”

“Shh… use your empathy, Remy… feel me like you did that last night we spent together… please, do this for me, Darling. Feel me… feel this…”

Shaking like a leaf, Remy complied, letting go of his shields and tentatively reaching for Logan’s mind, now so familiar with him. 

Love, pleasure… care… all that filled him in one, beautiful instant moment, pushing all the hurt from his soul to the outside. He wasn’t aware of his tears, of his cries… only that when his body found release, his spirit was finally free. All the shame, pain and hurt left his body along with those bitter tears. Leaving him calm and tired. 

He was free again.

Gently he welcomed the kiss and embrace Logan gave him, while settling himself beside the lithe body and pulling the blanket over them. 

“Tell me… how did you survive? I saw that explosion… no one could ever get out of it alive.”

Remy hid his face in the crook of his arm and sighed.

“Liam and Seena.”

“The twins? Your clients?”

“Yes. Dey hired a Brit woman, Betsy Braddock. She be a mutant and has de power of teleportin’ through shadows. De Chere took Remy away from de boat before it exploded.”

“Where?”

“To de hospital. Remy had broken ribs and…” he fell silent for a moment, “and was bleeding quite bad.”

Although he did not say why he bled, Logan knew. He tried to control the rage boiling inside him because he did not want to upset Remy further, but if Scott Summers was alive, he would personally end his fucking life in the most painful way he could imagine. 

“And your eyes. What happened? Can you see at all?”

“Jus’ shadows, sometimes shapes… de doctors say dat Remy has good chances on recovering, but dey not sure.”

“How did it happen?”

“Remy’s eyes… dey sensitive to light. De man used a strong flashlight… it hurt so much… and left Remy blind.”

Logan held him closer imagining the agony he must have endured.

“It’s over now, Darlin’. I’m gonna take you out of this God damned town and take care of ya. No one will ever hurt you again.”

“Promise?” whispered Remy softly.

“Promise.”

 

Six months later.

“So, Darlin’, how do you like it?” Logan got out of the car and looked at the small cabin located deep in the woods. 

When he heard no reply he turned around. Leaning on the jeep, with his shades in his hand stood Remy. He was dressed in soft jeans and a white shirt, his long auburn hair loose and gleaming in the summer sun. His wide-open, red on black, lightly glowing eyes were full of… terror.

“You can’t possibly mean… for Remy… to spend a whole month!… in…… dis!!!”

Remy did not know where to look first, at the terribly SIMPLE cabin or at his grinning lover.

Without as much as a thought he turned around and sat behind the wheel. He was going to get as far from this… PLACE as humanly possible. He was NOT going to spend months… here! He didn’t even hear the burst of laughter from his Canadian lover.

Logan stopped laughing when he saw the sheer panic on Remy’s face and his clear intent to escape. He lunged for the car to stop Remy from starting the engine and pulled his resisting mate out of the car.

“Remy…”

“Non… non, non, non! Remy is not going to stay here… NON!”

Logan kept him firmly by his shoulders and barely managed to stay upright at the sight of such terror on the Cajuns face.

“Dis… doesn’t even have running water! And stop laughing!”

“Remy…” Logan tried again, tears running down his face. “Remy calm down… it’s just a joke. Our house is ten miles up the road. It has running water, a shower and even a Jacuzzi. This was just a joke!” He tried to calm his panicked lover. 

Suddenly the shining red on black eyes narrowed.

“Dis not funny.”

Logan couldn’t stand it anymore and burst out laughing so hard he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t suffocate.

“Oh, but I assure you, it is. Just…” he panted, trying hard not to laugh, “the look on your face… when you thought…”

“Cul.”

Another fit of laughter nearly sent him to the ground while his sulking lover looked at him with a mix of anger, loathing and amusement. He was angry… he really was… so why was the corner of his mouth twitching suspiciously?

“I’m sorry. I am really sorry, Remy… I just couldn’t help myself,” Logan panted. When he finally stopped laughing and pulled his still sulking lover into his arms, he said, “I won’t do it again, promise. You’re not angry with me, are you?”

Remy smiled against his neck.

“Non. Remy not angry,” he looked into the steel blue eyes and touched his cheek tenderly, with his fingertips, “Je t’aime, Logan. You are my hope… my life… my everything.”

Logan swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“And I love you, too… without you this life wouldn’t be worth living.”

The End!


End file.
